


Сингулярность

by Itinessity



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Asfixia, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Strong Language, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itinessity/pseuds/Itinessity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Данте спас странный человек, который знал его имя. </p>
<p>Предупреждения: насилие, мат, кинки: асфиксофилия, альтернативная (демоническая) анатомия. Вид секса: анальный, оральный.  Вергилий в тексте называется Тони (Тони Рэдгрейв - имя, которым называется classic!Данте в новелле).</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191769155.htm">Текст с ФБ 2013</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сингулярность

Больно. В первую очередь членом в задницу на сухую — это больно. Остальная лирика типа страсти, любителей жесткого секса, любовников, у которых нет времени и желания готовиться к столь возвышенному акту — это редкостная хуйня. Ну, больно или не больно — спящему членом в задницу — это совсем. Ну, а почему бы не присунуть в расслабленное тело, правда же. Возможно, конечно, его подготовили, не разбудив, но ощущений это не изменило ни на йоту. 

Данте кусает подставленную руку и радуется солоноватому привкусу — зубы у него острые, крепкие, а кожа у этого непредсказуемого ублюдка весьма и весьма тонкая. Данте снова шипит от боли, отплевываясь от чужой ладони. У этого невъебенного мудака поганая привычка профессионального садиста — зажимать рот. Данте задвигает длинную тираду, изредка прерываясь на болезненные вскрики и — о чудо! — толчки становятся мягче. Ни тебе «здрасьте», ни тебе «как спалось, Данте». Ублюдка можно только ненавидеть. Нет, то, что он делает — это далеко не в порядке вещей и Данте в такие моменты мечтает вставить ему в задницу не член, а меч и провернуть пару раз. Но это чертова приемлемая цена. За возможность поспать и не сдохнуть на улицах, пока гребаный городок срывается с цепи. Где-то там за окнами, пока Данте растрахивают по кровати, продолжается ебаная Дикая Охота, в которой один супер-приз и это угадайте кто. Сюда они не сунутся — сюда вообще никто в здравом уме никогда не сунется. А Данте явно не в здравом уме, ему это говорят надписи на стенах, которые заливаются воплями сколько он себя помнит. 

Данте шипит и рычит сквозь зубы. Если уж тебя поймали и нагнули — не вырывайся и терпи? О нет, это не про него. Это совсем не про него, даже если этот ублюдок думает иначе. Но Данте лежит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и пытается расслабиться. Просто для того, чтобы рывки не так ломали тело — ему завтра с утра сигать по городу как подстреленному кузнечику, а на удовольствие ему в целом плевать. Данте вообще-то хочется поспать. Данте вообще-то хочется, чтобы ублюдок за плечом сдох. Они в целом не враги. Но и не друзья. Так что желать смерти — в порядке вещей. 

— Данте… Данте… Данте… — вот, опять началось. Эй, чувак, а ничего, что ты меня тут сейчас в постель вкатаешь своим дофига большим агрегатом, нет? Данте морщится от боли и старается дышать ровнее. Старается, чтобы лихорадочный шепот и нежные, мимолетные, ласковые поцелуи его не отвлекали от того, что его почти-что-насильник-а-нет-я-сам-согласился сейчас долбит его как какую-то шлюху. Шепот обжигает ухо, легкие поцелуи касаются плеч, в попытке успокоить, что ли? Хочешь успокоить — высунь свой хер… нахер и отдрочи себе спокойно, бля. Губы касаются затылка, теплое дыхание ерошит волосы. Данте подмечает такие мелочи — от боли нужно отрешиться, не хватало еще скулить под этим маньяком. Данте вообще хорошо переносит боль — то есть действительно хорошо, может вытерпеть переломанные ребра и сотрясение, а потом еще трепыхаться. Ну а такие мелочи, как недоизнасилование… Данте с большим удовольствием застрелит тварь. С огромным просто. Оттрахает, а потом застрелит. Ну, или можно даже не трахать. 

Не, на самом деле — это гребаная пизда. Данте трахался с мужиками и раньше. Из интереса или по пьяни, один-единственный раз даже подставил задницу сам. До этого ублюдка он не видел в сексе с мужиком ничего такого — ни интереса, ни отвращения, Данте в этом плане вообще был странным. Там, где он жил, случалось всякое, но заднеприводных было мало, считай, совсем не было. Полноприводных вот — полно, так даже, бля, прикольнее. Но это ладно. Данте всегда уважал женские сиськи и задницы. Просто не вставало у него на мужские члены. Ну, вот никак. А вот его, простите, любовничек, по ходу, только мужиков и трахал. Или нет. Или он вообще никогда не трахался, а Данте просто пиздец как повезло. Причем сам Данте был уверен на все двести — последний вариант самое оно. 

Этот мудак явно просто ничерта не умел в постели — или не хотел уметь. В смысле, он трахался без особых прелюдий, вот как сейчас. Почему Данте не сопротивлялся — отдельная тема, Данте не хотелось об этом сейчас думать. В частности потому не хотелось, что он уже столько раз ебал себя самого этим вопросом, что уже порядком подзадолбался. Да, ублюдок силен. Данте помнит их первую встречу. 

* * *

 

Тогда был дождь — в этом городе всегда либо дождь, либо мерзкая серая погодка, которая тут называется «ясно». На изнанке, в этом пестром аду, в котором Данте можно сказать днюет и ночует, конечно, всегда весело — солнышко светит, небо голубое, травка правда подкачала, она там колосится черными шипами, но ведь нет во вселенной идеала, правда? А еще там охрененно много километров вниз и вверх. И Данте как дебил сигает между островками нормальности. Не один сигает, правда. За ним обычно выводок разномастных демонов, но в тот раз он сорвал джек-пот, просто букет — нарвался на смотрителей «Хэллфайр» и пошло-поехало. У смотрителей были песики — Данте таких уродливых тварей в жизни не видел — какие-то лысые дворняги огромных размеров с чем-то вроде чешуи и шипов. Просто охуенно на самом деле — быстрые твари, от них по этому местечку не поскачешь, догоняют. Лимбо — эта гребаная изнанка так называется. А веселые твари — это ублюдочные демоны, те, которых Данте ненавидит до обморочного состояния. Почему? Клевый вопросец. Видеть их с восьми лет, видеть то дерьмо, которое из них вытекает, видеть черную кислотную жижу везде и на всем — это испытание. Пожалуй, его можно назвать психическим отклонением — особенно когда тебе восемь, ты не помнишь ничего и знакомишься с миром заново. Ебучая сосущая пустота — ничего, ни снов, ни мыслей, ни чувств, ни желаний. Вообще ничего. Его словно создали секунду назад и он пытается что-то понять. Данте до сих пор не может отвязаться от этого ощущения. Он, блядь, никогда и не отвяжется — у него ничего и нет, чтобы отвлечься. Все, что у Данте есть — слито в одно, просто в один день, мгновение, секунду, час. Данте может быть семнадцать, двадцать или те же восемь — разницы вообще нет. Иногда ему кажется, что это чертов сон, а он никак не проснется. Но это — блядская жизнь и, хочешь не хочешь, тянуть лямку ты будешь. 

Даже в тот раз — его знатно помяли те твари, а потом он попался тварям другим. Совсем другим. Переломанными пальцами не дотянуться до сигарет — это единственное, о чем Данте думает, когда эти типа полицейские пытаются выбить из него все дерьмо. Не, ребятки вам не по адресу — из вас его выйдет выбить куда лучше. Данте со всей дури херачит по тому, до чего может дотянуться и нарывается на пару пуль. Вдобавок к целому ассортименту переломов.   
Это не самое неприятное, что с ним случалось — его едва не сожрали минут десять назад, он ебнулся с восьмого этажа. Если бы не эти досадные неприятности, он бы сейчас ловил небывалый кайф, чувствуя как под пальцами сминаются эти рожи, как дубинка, которой его сейчас охаживают по почкам, удобно ложится в руку и без труда засовывается в чей-нибудь особо довольный рот. Ну да, сукин сын, ну да, маньяк, извращенец, садист… Эй, ребятки, вы себя-то слышали? Не, клево, конечно, что они — не демоны, но все равно. Пуля пытается выползти из его кишок — вот это на самом деле очень больно просто дьявольски. Вторая пуля бултыхается где-то в мышце, это еще больнее, но, по крайней мере, не так быстро и не так разрушительно. Данте харкает кровью на чьи-то ботинки и довольно скалится, прикрывая глаза. Зубы-то ему проредят по-любому, а вот глаза надо беречь. Данте не горит желанием проверять, отрастают ли они. Совсем не горит — если нет, то он будет в большой заднице. Драться вслепую — это что-то из раздела фантастики и красивых саг о бесстрашных героях. У Данте вот одна цель — выжить. 

Поэтому он холодеет, заслышав рык. Трижды ебаный во все дыры рык демонов. Если его утянет в Лимбо — все, кранты. Шлите письма с крысами, ваш Данте сдох. Ну, если это кого-то да волнует. Но твари в настоящем мире — он слышит это по пищащему крику одного из бравых господ полицейских, который едва в штаны не наложил от такого поворота. О да, демоны ведут один-ноль. Ну, когда бы, блядь, было иначе. 

Данте ненавидит лежать и не отсвечивать. Данте ненавидит беспомощность и бездействие. Данте ненавидит хренолиард вещей, но чавканье тварей и влажные шлепки потрохов на асфальт лидируют в его персональном списке. Твари плюются кишками и желудками — им подавай элитное мясо, послаще и потеплее, которое еще трепыхается. Данте искренне жалеет, что ему не успели сделать контрольный в голову — так бы он был похож на труп гораздо больше. Демоны не едят протухшее мясо, демоны не едят падаль — они вообще крайне привередливые твари. Данте готов для разнообразия этому порадоваться. Лишь бы они не почуяли, что он сейчас вполне себе живой, покоцанный, но съедобный. Он сегодня нарубил достаточно демонов, чтобы провонять мертвечиной по самое не могу, сейчас это только на руку. Он надеется, что его собственная кровь пахнет невкусно, по сравнению-то с теплой человеческой вот прям на пастях тварей. Данте едва ли не сквозь закрытые веки видит поганые перемазанные красным пасти, что-то типа сытых ухмылок, капающую кровавую слюну. Будь Данте в лучшей форме, он бы выпотрошил их. Данте в бешенстве — он вынужден валяться в крови среди потрохов. Будь у него возможность хотя бы прийти в себя, отлежаться… Возможность хотя бы на пару часов завалиться куда-нибудь и прийти в себя… Данте сжимает зубы — пуля в кишках снова приходит в движение, боль пусть и приглушена тем, что у Данте болит все, тем не менее, она настолько острая, что у Данте перед зажмуренными глазами все белым-бело, а веки слиплись от слез. И это, блядь, даже не позор. Данте держится, как может. 

У него по загривку ползет холодок — Данте всегда чувствовал, как твари вскидываются, волнуются, готовятся к атаке. Он чувствовал это все, это его клевая способность, которая роднит его с ненормальными. Это — и неубиваемость. Хотя Данте не улыбается проверять, насколько он неубиваемый. Если его сожрут, вряд ли он сможет потом им отомстить, да? Твари ворчат и подбираются к нему. Данте слышит мягкий шорох их лап — поганый звук, такой тихий, почти неразличимый. Вот, коготь одного демона, где-то справа, царапнул по асфальту, вот, вот, задняя лапа другого наступила в лужицу крови, это слева… Данте готов открыть глаза и подорваться с места. Возможно, если он сможет подняться на ноги — это вряд ли, он не чувствует в себе силы даже перевернуться, — получится зацепиться за что-нибудь и залезть на это самое «что-нибудь». Возможно, у него получится схватиться за девчонок — Эбони валяется где-то далеко, но вот Айвори совсем рядом, еще в кобуре, ее нужно только оттуда достать. Данте мысленно воет — для этого придется согнуть руку, а это, черт, просто шикарная задачка. Наверное… Ребеллион… Но нет, это совсем не вариант, схватиться за меч… Не хватит времени, да и вряд ли он сможет хоть что-то сделать. Данте стискивает зубы. Ничего, твари, так просто вам ничего не достанется. Скулить еще будете. Если они в него вгрызутся… можно будет попробовать… 

Твари прыгают раньше, чем Данте додумывает мысль. Он уже готов к тому, что одна вцепится в шею — вот эту нужно отцепить раньше, ему дышать-то нужно, да и с оторванной головой прыгать от прочих не улыбается. Нет, оно, конечно, интересно, но не долго. Но ничего не происходит. То есть совсем — ни боли, ни клыков, ни рыка над ухом, ни смрадного жаркого дыхания — в общем, ни одной из милых радостей, чем богаты будни скромного парня из Лимбо.   
Он слышит легкий стук чуть левее своей головы — это что за хрень вообще? Похоже на шорох подошв об асфальт, но… демоны что, ногой по земле решили повозить? Данте распахивает глаза.   
Взгляд упирается сразу в две вещи, и Данте не может сопоставить их в своей голове. Та начинает трещать от перегруза — нет, вообще-то, она трещит уже давно, но от того, что он резко открыл глаза, становится хуже, Данте готов блевануть прямо тут. Сотрясение, ну-ну. Не зря его ботинками по башке охаживали, и впрямь. Прямо перед носом Данте ¬¬- голова твари, свернутая под нихерово неестественным углом. Заплывшие белесым глаза пусто смотрят прямо в глаза Данте. И от этого становится как-то жутковато. От этого, а еще от того, что Данте знает, сколько сил нужно на то чтобы сломать твари шею. Очень, очень много. Настолько много, что Данте никогда не мог провернуть такой трюк — только придушить. 

Данте видит краем глаза, совсем на пределе видимости молниеносное движение и разворачивает голову туда. Его многострадальный думательный аппарат от такого обращения воет о помощи и Данте приходится на мгновение зажмуриться, чтобы виски прекратило так ломить. Остаться в сознание — программа-минимум. Когда Данте снова получает возможность видеть без веселых черных точек, он охреневает. И сильно. Какой-то чувак и тварь. Тварь и какой-то чувак. Но если бы все было так прозаично — ну напала тварь на левого чувака, ну посочувствуем случайному прохожему. Нет! Все настолько нетипично, что Данте посещает нехорошая мысль — может, это уже все, глюки пришли? Потому что как иначе объяснить чувака, который полицейской битой выбивает из этой кошкообразной твари все потроха? Демон скулит на одной ноте, из его пасти свисают нити кровавой пузырящейся слюны, а незнакомый благодетель продолжает очень технично и красиво делать из отдельно взятого демона отбивную. Данте медленно моргает, боясь пропустить. 

Нет, он проделывал штуки и более стильные. Но он это он, он нечеловек и все такое… Видя, как высоко подлетает тварь от удара коленом, Данте понимает, что незнакомец тоже… не сильно-то человек. Ну… тогда все в принципе понятно. Данте старается привстать. Медленно, пока все заняты. Руки дрожат — опираться на локти больно, опираться на ладони больно, вообще опираться на чертовы руки — больно. Неожиданно так, и впрямь. Данте шипит сквозь зубы и поминает этот мир самый блядскими словами. У него получается приподняться и привалиться к стене. А теперь повернуться… нет, вот это уже задание явно не для него. Правую руку прошивает острой болью от плеча до локтя, она дрожит и подгибается, Данте с руганью падает на асфальт и сплевывает кровью. Рука не слушается, мать ее. А тем временем звуки смолкают — демон тонко, на одной ноте взвывает коротко, сдавленно, и тотчас замолкает. Это немного пугает — Данте убивает их иначе, не слышит таких звуков, слышит только захлебывающийся рык. Который быстро прерывается ударом меча. А здесь — демон скулил, демон захлебывался воем. Данте жестко улыбается. Подход этого неведомого чувака ему импонирует. Проблема в том, что… Данте мотает головой. Этот его защитничек — нечеловек. И хоть он убил демонов, хоть Данте вроде как выжил благодаря ему — это ничего не меняет. Данте пытается подняться на ноги, опереться на стену, попробовать схватиться за Айвори… Он вскидывает трещащую голову, жмурится и снова падает. Чувак подходит к нему. Взгляд Данте выхватывает высокие пидорские сапоги, черные такие. Он поднимает взгляд выше, опирается на руки и смотрит на ублюдка снизу вверх. Данте это бесит. Данте это сильно бесит, он рычит и пытается кинуться. 

Незнакомец отскакивает и ловит его за шею, сжимает горло одной рукой и заставляет запрокинуть голову. Данте хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь протолкнуть в легкие хоть что-то. Не выходит — хватка у чувака железная, еще бы. Как она может быть не железной, после того, как он бодренько так демонов покосил. Данте шипит сквозь зубы, горло резко сжимается, хочется закашлять, хочется дышать. Но ему это не светит. Прямо на него смотрит этот странный чувак — у Данте перед глазами расплывается его лицо. Белая кожа, белые волосы, как-то странно зачесанные назад, нервным ершиком, одновременно и небрежно, и аккуратно, и Данте бесит эта прическа. Ускользающий мудак — будто и ледяная броня, и кипящий огонь Что за конченные ассоциации? Данте беспомощно шлепает губами. Видимо, от недостатка воздуха его ебучая фантазия, которая давно и прочно двинулась с места и двинула собой этот мир, решила выпендриться и выдать догадки об этом чуваке. Действительно, Данте ведь по одному взгляду может все выяснить, конечно, он же телепат, блядь. Он смотрит в голубые, очень светлые глаза как в колодец — чертов светлый колодец, на дне которого плещется черный зрачок, который все увеличивается и увеличивается… Незнакомец резко откидывает его от себя и Данте приземляется на руки — рожа у него и так испорчена, не хватало еще ей встретиться с асфальтом, и впрямь. Данте кашляет, заходясь хрипами, сплевывает кровью и исподлобья смотрит. Обычно его отпускают только для того, чтобы еще разок врезать видимо, сейчас та же фигня будет, и он уже морально готов сжать зубы и терпеть, а потом броситься и свернуть ублюдку шею… Но тот только пятится и что-то бормочет, словно бы в трансе, словно под кайфом, словно он видит картинки с изнанки этого мира, но это ведь не так, иначе Данте тоже бы видел. Да и чувак не стал бы так удивляться, он же нелюдь, привыкнуть должен. Данте поднимает голову, садится и ловит взгляд этого странного психа — от этого его передергивает. Зрачок расширен, так, что даже Данте видно, хотя между ними уже едва ли не метр. Губы шевелятся и Данте ухитряется разобрать слово. И, черт, лучше бы не разбирал. Псих шепчет его имя, безостановочно, не слышно. Данте почему-то кажется, что псих боится. 

— Эй, ты чего? — окликает он его и тотчас происходит метаморфоза. Взгляд ненормального фокусируется и оказывается настолько ледяным, что тут уже Данте становится не по себе. Его губы замирают на месте и кривятся в презрительный, яростный оскал. Сам Данте так не скалится и он, кажется, понимает, что будет дальше. 

Схватиться за меч он успевает — это не так уж и сложно, да и вообще когда боишься за свою жизнь, не слишком важно, что руки еле шевелятся. Это становится важно чуть позже, когда чувак с легкостью уворачивается и бьет локтем по его руке, прямо туда, где так неестественно торчала до этого кость. Данте воет от боли — в глазах темнеет и ему как-то не до того, насколько это унизительно. Последнее что он ощущает — кожу головы царапают короткие ногти сжавшейся в волосах руки, эта рука с силой тянет его голову назад, на деликатную встречу с кирпичной стеной. 

* * *

 

— Данте… Данте… — ублюдок целует его плечи, лихорадочно гладит бока, а потом неожиданно хватает рукой за шею спереди, просунув ее под грудью. Данте заходится матом от негодования — психанутый мудак даже перчаток не снял, уебок, мать его так. Это тоже из его привычек — хватать за горло, ставить раком… Маньяк чертов. Данте ловит его за запястье и сильно сжимает, до хруста. Шепот над ухом не прекращается, несмотря на то, что рука ублюдка сползает на ключицы, ниже, касается амулета. Данте рычит от ярости, вот конкретно сейчас он просто вырвет ублюдку сердце и заставит его сожрать это охрененно полезное лакомство. Рука спускается чуть ниже и в сторону, ублюдок гладит его грудь одной рукой, а второй трогает бедра, спину. Теплое дыхание ласкает ухо, язык… Данте шипит, злясь. Мудак неизвестно откуда знает, как нужно трогать, чтобы мурашки бежали по спине. Он знает Данте настолько, что может переключить его с боли — в смысле, он нихуя не умеет ласкать, но все равно трогает так, что поджилки трясутся. Но, блядь, больно меньше от этого не становится, абсолютно. Когда пальцы касаются его живота, когда его самого вздергивают на колени и заставляют прижаться к чужой груди, откинуть голову на плечо и упереться в него… Когда все это случается, Данте хрипло выдыхает уже не совсем от боли. Да, ничего не меняется, он не хочет этого уебка-насильника. Но — это приятно. Это приятнее того, что с ним делали — да, это не возбуждение, но ласка, от которой он вздрагивает. Шепот в самое ухо не прекращается, Данте даже может разобрать, что ему шепчут.   
— Я был идиотом, прости… Я не знал… Я не понимал… Я не знал, что по-настоящему ценное… я не… это сложно… То, что нам важно… Данте… я теперь знаю, что ценно… Данте…

Данте мотает головой, пытаясь отвлечься, выкинуть из себя этот шепот. Там его имя, да — но Данте уверен, Данте на сто процентов уверен — это говорится не ему. От следующего резкого толчка он вскрикивает и тут же хватка на груди, плечах становится болезненной. Ну вот, приехали. Поезд отправляется с последнего перрона. 

Данте врезается лицом в подушку и понимает, что все, члена в его заднице нет, да и никто его не держит. Бинго. Но Данте был бы не Данте, если бы он просто остался лежать так. Нет уж. Сегодня выродок просто перешел все границы к чертовой матери, псих гребаный. Ладно бы он хотя бы разбудил, как будто Данте так уж и против того, чтобы трахаться. Да и подрочить ему мудак бы мог, не переломился б. 

Данте резко разворачивается и все так же резко бросается на этого ебанутого маньяка, как отпущенная пружина. Вцепляется пальцами в его горло и заваливает на спину. Шипит — псих разделся полностью, на нем только ебучие перчатки, черные, без пальцев. От неожиданности ублюдок хватает ртом воздух, захлебываясь, и хрипит свое «Дантее…». Данте зло скалится. В его бедро упирается стояк подонка, но сейчас кайф-то ему обломается. Данте сжимает пальцы уже серьезно — мудака этим не убить, но поваляться за гранью ему стоит в качестве наказания. Глаза ублюдка закатываются, но… Данте кажется или член психа становится только горячее? 

— Дан… те… — он хрипит, явно опустошая свои легкие, и конвульсивно дергается. Член выстреливает спермой, блядски горячей, словно псих ждал именно этого, хотел именно так. Данте непонимающе разжимает руку — он сжал слишком сильно, не рассчитал силы и проходит целых десять секунд прежде, чем грудь ублюдка начинает снова подниматься и опускаться. Быстро, очень быстро — явно легкие стояли. Данте смотрит на свою руку и на безумную улыбку этого маньяка. 

— Тони… — он не знает, что сказать. Действительно не знает. Не то чтобы он испугался того, что убил ублюдка на какое-то время… Да нет, этого не стоит бояться, что с ним могло случиться… Но он кончил… От того, что Данте душил его, с его именем на губах… Данте не успевает додумать мысль и натыкается на тяжелый взгляд. 

— Слезь, — у Тони очень тихий сиплый голос, словно когда-то он очень много кричал, сорвал голос и тот так и не вернулся. Но даже такой тихий и низкий он почему-то гипнотизирует — этот голос единственное, что Данте в Тони нравится. Просто без скидок. Этот голос делает его не просто бледной молью-демоном — Данте не нравятся его белые волосы и светлые глаза внушают какое-то странное болезненное чувство — а кем-то еще.   
Данте отстраняется, растягивается на простыни и досадливо морщится. Внутри все саднит, болит и вообще он даже удовольствия не получил. И нихрена не выспался. Тони долго, очень долго смотрит на Данте. Встает с кровати, машинально потирает шею. Качает головой, стягивая перчатку с одной руки, ощупывает повреждения. Данте не чувствует вины, но ощущение все равно поганое. Даже когда он видит, что шея Тони уже как новенькая. Его собственное тело нуждается в гораздо более основательном ремонте. Да, к утру должно пройти хотя бы настолько, чтобы не испытывать сильного дискомфорта, но все же. Данте едва не подскакивает, когда на живот ему падает что-то холодное. Оказывается, он задремал уже, не проследил, как Тони сходил к своему чудо-шкафчику. Данте берет флакон в форме звезды и разглядывает жидкость сквозь зеленоватое стекло. Тони не умеет говорить спасибо. Или просить прощения. Но невербально у него выходит неплохо извиняться. 

* * *

 

Такой же штукой он поил его потом, когда Данте очухался на диване в его квартире после памятной встречи. 

Данте пялится в потолок — белый такой, этот белый потолок явно напоминает ему целую россыпь всякого дерьма. Такие потолки бывают в больницах — правда, еще и стены белые. В том, что демоны называют исследовательскими лабораториями — на самом деле, это та еще скотобойня, просто стерильная до зубного скрежета. Ну… в тюрьмах потолки обычно такие, серенькие… Да и вообще мягковато для железной каталки. И для кушетки, к которой привязали… Кстати, стоп. Он ведь не привязан. И лежит на… Данте крутит головой. Обои в ненавязчивую полоску. Справа — столик, журнальный, заваленный какой-то макулатурой. Свитки какие-то, книги, древние на вид. Ноутбук, который весело помигивает заставкой. Что за?.. Данте оперся на… Мать вашу. Диванчик. Ничего себе — нормальный такой диван, мягкий даже. Ни цепей тебе, ни ремней. Данте оперся на подушки и сел. Голова трещала вполне себе — события прошлой ночи никак не могли встать в правильном порядке, и вообще что-то плохо они себя вели, эти события. Данте не доверял своей памяти, конечно, но чтобы настолько… Вообще, он был подсознательно готов очухаться неизвестно где, не зная кто он, как сюда попал, что творится с этим миром. Если случилось в семь лет, то почему бы этому не повториться? Данте бы не удивился на самом деле. С ним всегда случалась какая-нибудь редкостная херня.   
Да, например пробуждение в нормальной такой квартирке. Особенно после того, как он потерял сознание от того, что его об стенку приложил демон. Интересно, это что, фея-крестная подсуетилась и притащила его в приличное жилище? 

— Ты. 

Данте подскочил на месте и потянулся к оружию. Которого ожидаемо не было — девчонки вообще черт знает где, Ребеллион доставать нужно... Черт. Но на него вроде бы не кидались. Данте нахмурился и мрачно смерил взглядом этого… демона. Благодетеля, мать его. Бледную поганку — в дневном свете он был еще бледнее и Данте смог рассмотреть, что его волосы и впрямь белые, даже брови и ресницы. Он поморщился. Последнее время в Лимбо это стало модно — он часто видел девок с белыми как снег волосами, они чаще всего крутились у шеста, но у них эффект был не такой. Видимо у этого педика прекрасный стилист. Данте бы сплюнул, но что-то подсказывало, что это будет совсем уж невежливо. Он ведь все еще жив. Да и вроде как… ну… если так посмотреть… этот чувак его спас вообще-то. Избил, окей. Но демонам сожрать не дал. Стоило хотя бы спросить, с какого перепугу. Вдруг это большая и чистая любовь? Данте криво усмехнулся. 

— Ага, я. А ты кто? 

Демон обошел диван и кинул Данте какую-то странную штуку, которую тот рефлекторно поймал и удивленно стал разглядывать. Флакон из зеленого стекла в форме звезды. Фигня какая-то…   
— Это лечебное. Выпей. 

— Разбежался, — Данте открутил пробку и понюхал. Пахло ничего так — мятой и немного лимоном, вроде никакого противного запаха всякого демонического дерьма, которое они выдают за лекарства. Но, тем не менее, Данте не спешил. Химией не пахнет, ладно. Но мало ли что могли придумать эти отродья? Может, галлюциноген какой или натуральная отрава?.. Странный чувак скривился и взял у Данте из рук флакон. Отпил немного. 

— Видишь? — он говорил очень и очень тихо, словно не мог напрягать связки сильно. Тихо, вкрадчиво, сипло. Странный чувак со странным голосом. У Данте волосы дыбом становились. А еще взгляд этот странный и глаза бледные, словно выцвевшие… Данте присмотрелся — бледно-голубые глаза, но правый со странноватыми желтыми крапинками на радужке. Демон, блядь, реально демон. Белая моль — так Данте окрестил его про себя. Настороженно осмотрел — вроде не держит жидкость во рту. Он не хотел попадаться на старые как мир трюки, даже если это значило воспитать в себе паранойю. Данте забрал флакон из чужих рук и глотнул. Жидкость приятно холодила рот и вообще она была такая, сиропообразная. Пить ее было хорошо — вроде бы и жажду не утоляла, а голову проясняла знатно. Данте одним махом прикончил все содержимое этой «звездочки» и пожалел, что таких штук не было у него под рукой раньше. Демон был прав — реально помогло. Мышцы болеть перестали, а до того их будто выворачивало, про голову и говорить нечего. 

Но благодарить Данте не сильно хотелось. Не будь этот чувак демоном — это было бы круто, Данте бы не верил своему счастью. Но демоны… Что-то подсказывало Данте — верить не следует, да и вообще, он был не прочь зарубить своего вроде как спасителя вот сейчас. Что-то в нем такое было. 

— Так мы вроде не знакомы? — Данте свесил ноги с дивана и с наслаждением потянулся. Поставил пустой флакон на край журнального столика. — Меня ты знаешь, а вот твое имя я как-то не расслышал.   
Демон посмотрел на него без особого интереса, аккуратно взял флакон и переставил его поближе к середине этого самого столика. Поправил угрожающе нависшую над другим углом оного стопку каких-то распечаток. Закрыл ноутбук. 

— Тони. 

Данте фыркнул. Вот последнее, как он мог назвать этого выпендрежника — это такое обычное непримечательное имя. Причем явно ненастоящее. Вон как долго этот чувак его придумывал. Скорее всего его настоящее имя какое-нибудь напыщенное типа Винсент, Валентайн или вообще какой-нибудь Вильгельм. 

— Ты пиздишь, — этот «Тони» поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Данте с настоящим интересом. Ну… как в лабораториях смотрели на него, потому что он никак, ну вот никак не хотел дохнуть.  
— Что, прости? — интонации у него при всем при том были идеально холодные и вежливые. Крон-принц, мать его. Данте скривился.   
— Это не настоящее имя. Хуйня это, так, отбазариться, — чувак посмотрел на Данте пронзительно долгим взглядом. Смотрел настойчиво, по ходу, душу на кишки наматывал мысленно. Данте передернул плечами и нахмурился. 

Странный взгляд, точно. Пиздец насколько странный. Этот Тони кивнул.   
— Да. Это не мое имя. Но оно не хуже прочих. 

Данте фыркнул и покачал головой. Его имя знали все твари в Лимбо, все искали его. И даже с учетом того, что на обращение к Данте по имени ублюдки реагировали не хуже тренированных собак, он не собирался ничего скрывать. Имя было единственным, что он помнил. Данте казалось, если он откажется от него, он точно потеряет все. У него и так было немного — меч и кулон. Все. Демон пожал плечами. 

— Придумай другое, если тебе не нравится это, — он равнодушно смотрит куда-то поверх головы Данте и тот фыркает, кривя губы. Надо же… Хотя насколько он помнит, у демонов очень уж хитровыебнутые имена. Но они вроде как ими гордятся. А этот чувак как-то выбивается… Данте резко встал, едва не столкнувшись с этим… Тони. Правильно, чего это он замечтался. Бледный взгляд странного мудака вперился в Данте и что-то в нем такое проскользнуло, от чего Данте мысленно поежился. Но это мысленно — а на деле он только оскалился ухмылкой. 

— Имя как имя. Пусть будет Тони. 

И внезапно этот Тони всем телом вздрогнул — даже его глаза распахнулись так широко, словно Данте ему прямо в лоб пальнул внезапно. Его губы слабо дрогнули, словно он с трудом остановил какое-то слово. Странный чувак. Он сделал полшага назад и выразительно оглядел Данте с головы до ног. Данте же почувствовал себя так, будто его облили помоями — уж настолько презрительным был взгляд. Будто на раздавленного таракана чувак посмотрел. Раздавленного переваренного таракана, причем умственно отсталого. Данте, нужно сказать, крайне не понравился такой подход. Демоны на него так еще не смотрели. Он уже собирался врезать бледной твари по роже, хорошо так, с оттяжкой, когда Тони заговорил:

— Душ прямо по коридору, потом направо.

Данте даже фыркнул. Испортить мордашку тому, кто так милостиво предложил нормальный душ… Ну блин, Данте не был бы Данте. Кроме того, за несколько дней он настолько измарался, что было бы просто кощунством свалить просто так и не попользоваться благами цивилизации. 

— Аккуратист херов, — Данте бы сплюнул, но вовремя вспомнил, что находится в помещении. Зачатки воспитания не позволяли ему выказать свое неуважение в большей степени. Тони шумно вздохнул, а Данте попросту отмахнулся и свалил в душ. 

Ему не часто выпадала возможность власть покупаться — обычно он ночевал там, где из кранов текло что-то типа холодной и ржавой жижи. Данте был в каком-то смысле аккуратистом тоже — не таким придурочным, чтобы смотреть на грязного кого-то вот так, но себя он старался содержать в чистоте. С учетом, сколько он убивал демонов и как сигал по Лимбо — задача эта была полностью невыполнимой. Но сейчас у него была шикарная возможность побултыхаться всласть, да и воспользоваться какими-нибудь понтовыми средствами, а не только привычным мылом. Нужно сказать, в душе у чувака оказалось внезапно не так уж и много баночек-скляночек. Хотя Данте полагал, что они будут в количестве — уж больно ухоженным казался этот демонюга. Тем не менее, шампунь был весьма приятным на запах, а геля для душа Данте и вовсе извел немереное количество. Он вылез из душа, довольно усмехаясь — жизнь была прекрасна. Он не умер, вроде даже выспался, ничего не болело. А еще он был чистым. И вообще, все не так уж и плохо — Данте почувствовал что-то наподобие симпатии к Тони. Нет, нужно сказать, имя ему вообще не подходило. Ну, абсолютно не хотел ассоциироваться тот бледный мудак с простым именем, никак. Данте потянулся за полотенцем и тут его запястье схватили и до хруста выкрутили. Пальцы Тони были ублюдски сильными — нереально.

— Какого хера? — Данте с удовольствием возмущался бы и дальше, но ему не дали. Не дали самым нетривиальным способом. Его заткнули чужим языком. Серьезно — чужой язык оказался у него во рту, чужие губы смяли его собственные. Все произошло так быстро, что Данте даже опомниться не успел. Вот что-что, а с мужиками он не целовался — как-то поцелуев не случалось. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы поцеловаться с демоном. Абсолютно ебанутым демоном, видимо. Данте хотел было сжать зубы, чтобы откусить ублюдку что-нибудь, впиться в губу, язык там… Но Тони отпустил его и оттолкнул. Глаза у него были не менее охреневшие, чем у Данте. Он несколько секунд просто смотрел, а потом проморгался и хрипло произнес:  
— Я помогу тебе. 

— Что? — Данте тоже перестал офигевать, точнее, перестал тупо стоять столбом, и завернулся в полотенце. — Ты совсем двинутый, эй? 

— Я помогу тебе скрыться от демонов. Они перестанут нападать на тебя на каждом углу, — Тони почему-то сильно сжал кулаки. Словно бесился. Да, и губы сжал. Реально бесился. Данте пожал плечами.   
— А откуда мне знать, что ты не сдашь меня им же?   
— Не сдал ведь. Ты валялся у меня на диване без сознания несколько часов. Я не с ними, мне нет дела до того, почему они на тебя охотятся. От тебя требуется выполнять мои инструкции, — демон резким движением головы попытался отбросить пару выбившихся прядей. Его зачесанные назад волосы и до того смотрелись достаточно небрежно — будто этот ершик укладывали одной рукой.   
— А расплачусь я типа натурой? — Данте скривился, еще чувствуя чужие касания на своих губах. Покачал головой и фыркнул насмешливо. — Я мало похож на молоденького любовничка большого папика.   
— Это больше не повторится, — презрительно бросил Тони и посмотрел на Данте так, что тот едва не шарахнулся назад. А вот так демоны на него смотрели. Причем именно перед атакой — вот и рука рванулась к оружию… Данте недоверчиво хмыкнул, но промолчал. 

Как позже оказалось, не поверил словами Тони он далеко не зря. Но вообще, Тони реально стал ему помогать. Он знал стратегию демонов, а еще их патрули, а еще то, как их отвлечь. Ну, себе подобных-то он знал хорошо, да, чего тут удивляться. Данте даже высказался ему на этот счет разок. Тони тогда даже немного обиделся, кажется. 

Ну, Данте был не силен в диагностике его эмоциональных состояний, но, по крайней мере, это был не обычный для Тони ледяной похуизм напополам с превосходством. Между прочим, эта его манера общения со всем живым крайне выбешивала. Особенно то, с каким маниакальным упорством Тони не отвечал на заданные вопросы, а потом вываливал информацию разом. Впрочем, информация эта оказывалась неожиданно полезной. Тони научил его ходить по Лимбо и не привлекать внимание камер — как оказалось, это совсем несложно. Нужно найти слепые зоны этих самых камер и просто… не нарываться. Вести себя как обычный человек. Носить капюшон. Нужно сказать, все это давалось Данте не так уж и легко. Утешало только то, что Тони тоже кривился весьма красноречиво, когда рассказывал о том, что требуется слиться с толпой, не выделяться, вести себя как простой человек. А еще он заставлял Данте бесить демонов — ну, учить тут ничему не пришлось, — но на другом конце города. А возвращаться после этих скачек по Лимбо очень уж было неприятно. Зато — и это, пожалуй, было самым странным — было куда возвращаться. Вот просто… было и все тут. 

* * *

 

Квартира Тони находилась в самом обычном доме, в самом обычном районе Лимбо — средней паршивости место, достаточно тихое. Транспорт ходит, но нет никаких особых достопримечательностей, да и до ближайшего полицейского участка далеко, больниц тоже рядом нет. И камер — вот это удивительно — камер особо тоже нет. На самом доме ни одной, да и ближайшие кварталы не так уж мониторятся. В общем, для Данте это место было сродни раю — горячая вода, возможность питаться чем-то приготовленным и не похожим на отходы, относительно мягкий диван. Конечно, наличие Тони добавляло неприятных эмоций. У него был в быту весьма и весьма тяжелый характер — без скидок, действительно тяжелый. Первые несколько дней с Данте не сходили следы драк — он здраво опасался выяснять отношения своим любимым способом, полагая, что Тони выкинет его на улицу. А раз он не отвечал на удары, демон быстро успокаивался и уходил. Данте после этого долго бил стену, пытаясь выместить всю ярость и желания порвать ублюдка на клочки. Где-то на третий день он тупо не выдержал — он не страдал сдержанностью и вообще, какого хрена? Они с Тони сцепились, когда ублюдок полез к нему снова — видите ли, Данте должен был на цыпочках ходить вокруг его бледнейшества, когда оное занималось какой-то поебенью. А ничего, что Данте был ранен? Несмотря на раны, кстати, Данте достаточно бодро помял ублюдка — кажется, точеная морда того опухла на несколько часов. А с рук следы вообще сутки сходили. Данте даже не жаль было зуб, который мудак выбил ему, шмякнув со всей дури об колено. 

После этого Тони пыла не умерил, руки распускал только так, но Данте тоже не отставал. Цапались они довольно часто, а потом как-то перестали — всего неделя прошла. Хотя у мудака остались противные привычки: спихнуть спящего Данте на пол, придушить немного, кипятком плеснуть, но по сравнению с тем, что было поначалу, с ним стало приятно жить. Да и не контактировали они особо — Данте был неразговорчив, что ему с демоном обсуждать, а Тони... А Тони был отморозком. Настолько отморозком, что, когда он орал по ночам, Данте ни разу не рискнул подойти посмотреть, в чем дело. Нет, не то чтобы он часто прямо кричал во сне, так, что спать невозможно, нет. Вскрикивал, что-то говорил — но у Данте был чуткий слух. Да и впечатление это производило странное. Плюс, Тони выползал на кухню по ночам водички попить, после таких снов-то. Не поспишь особенно. Хотя Данте знал — ему самому снились кошмары. Он знал, что снились — постоянно, наверное, каждую ночь. Какая-то мутная неприятная херня, которая выворачивала его наизнанку. Но он не помнил ровным счетом ничего из своих снов — словно выныривал из толщи воды и пытался сделать глоток. Муторно. Не страшно, а именно вот так вот… противно. Погано. И Тони в проходе нарисовался. Постоял, посмотрел — и свалил потом. Ну, хоть не полез узнавать что да как. И вообще — не полез. 

После того, что произошло между ними в ванной, Данте подсознательно ждал если не повторения поползновений, то хотя бы разговора. Просто Тони не слишком был похож на педика — несмотря на его пижонскую внешность и шмотки. И не был он похож на того кто думает членом. Сам Данте не поднимал эту тему — ему-то что. Тони не красивая девка с сиськами, которую нужно обхаживать, да и Данте не слишком был заинтересован… в чем бы то ни было. Не было у них отношений как таковых — ни дружеских, ни враждебных, ни каких-то еще. Если бы Тони выставил его в тот день из дома, Данте не держал бы на него обиды. Если бы он выкинул его потом — тоже. Но Тони почему-то помогал ему. Данте думал, что демон решит нагнуть его — ну, в качестве платы. Тогда он бы распрощался со всеми важными частями тела. Но нет, Тони ни словом, ни делом не намекал на подобную квартплату. Хрен его знает, на самом деле, что там в голове бледного ублюдка творится. Ублюдок кстати почти все время проводил за книгами, какими-то сильно ветхими свитками, рукописями — в общем, выглядел настоящим заучкой. Сидел над какими-то схемами, напоминающими сложные узоры, которые Данте порой видел в некоторых местах Лимбо, над рассыпающимися в пыль трактатами… В общем, над занудными и не слишком интересными вещами. Но он занимался этим всем с такой самоотдачей, что Данте замечал, что демон не ест, почти не спит днями. Ну и, конечно же, не говорит. 

Они словно жили в параллельных мирах. Нельзя сказать, что Данте так жить не нравилось — он уже привык к тому, что Тони был настолько автономен, что совсем не обращал внимания на то, что не один. И что на Данте он смотрел просто как на элемент декора, вазу, там, на полке или что-то вроде того. Казалось, так может продолжаться вечно. Но когда б у Данте все хорошо складывалось? Правильно, никогда. 

* * *

 

Тони сорвало как-то вечером. Просто сорвало с катушек — безо всяких предпосылок, без истерик. Он просто подошел и всадил Данте в руку столовый нож. 

Тони не пользовался оружием — Данте не спрашивал его, почему, — так что это было совсем неожиданностью. От пули он еще увернулся бы, равно как и от меча, косы, бензопилы… Но кухонный нож? Нож, которым Данте минуту назад резал себе хлеб? В смысле, он понимал, что убить можно и зубочисткой, а при драке в баре вилка — лучшее средство, но они вроде как жили месте, да и… с чего вдруг? Тони дернул нож в сторону, его кончик процарапал стол. 

— Ты совсем ебанутый? — поинтересовался Данте удивительно спокойно, глядя как из развороченной руки хлещет кровь. Нож еще раз поворочался в ране — что-то захлюпало. Данте задумчиво осмотрел достаточно чистый срез — мясо. Срастется без особых проблем. Просто красное мясо. Он резко вскинул голову и ударил Тони здоровой рукой, целясь в лицо. Удар пришелся по касательной — ублюдок выпустил нож, оставляя его воткнутым в столешницу и руку Данте, и ломанулся назад, уворачиваясь от нападения. Данте зло зарычал и рванул руку, едва ли не выдирая кусок мяса. Нож был недостаточно острым, чтобы хорошо и ровно пропороть ткани. Данте зашипел от мгновенно пронзившей его боли — нож распорол в руке что-то, сухожилие что ли, черт его. От боли сводило эту чертову руку. Нужно было вытащить нож сначала, блядь. Он кинулся вслед за Тони, схватил его за ворот рубашки и дернул на себя, чувствуя, как натягивается ткань. Он бы с удовольствием задушил ублюдка его же рубашкой. Тони врезался спиной в стену, и Данте с удовольствием двинул тварь коленом в живот. Его было странно бить так — это не демон, покрытый с ног до головы жесткой чешуей, броней или пластинами. Тони был таким же, как и обычный человек, и его можно было бить так же — схватить за волосы и от души приложить его милой мордашкой все об то же колено, до хруста носа. Вообще, это было самым приятным, что Данте слышал в жизни — хруст чужого лица, сминаемого ударом. Действительно очень приятным. Очень.

А потом Данте полетел на пол, опрокинутый ублюдком, и двинулся головой о кафельную плитку до боли и черных точек в глазах. До звона. Тони скривил окровавленные губы — Данте ухитрился расквасить ему нос, и кровь теперь стекала по лицу демона, делая его ухмылку совсем потусторонней. И абсолютно безумной. Он не бил Данте — просто смотрел, пытаясь что-то разглядеть в его глазах, что-то безусловно важное для этого психа. Тони медленно облизнул губы, провел языком, убирая кровь. Данте скривился, чуть отдернув голову — на его щеку упало несколько алых капель. Демоническая кровь — такое не перепутать ни с чем. Данте поморщился, отворачиваясь. Он ненавидел пачкаться этой дрянью. Потом он пах ею и никак не мог успокоиться — воссоздавалось ощущение боя. 

Тони внезапно опустился на руках и придавил его всем телом к полу. Он не был сильно тяжелым — кажется, взрослый мужик должен быть в разы тяжелее. И костлявым — просто очень. Данте на пробу дернулся и почувствовал, как губы Тони коснулись его уха. Легонько мазнули, провели чуть-чуть вбок, прихватили мочку. Данте почувствовал легкую дрожь, которая быстро пробежала по его телу и сразу же исчезла. Он выдохнул, закусив губу. 

Это было странно — секунду назад он хотел выпотрошить ублюдка любыми подручными средствами, хоть голыми руками подцепить его ребра и рвануть их, раздирая плоть. Но сейчас он как-то выключился. Перестал хотеть его убить. И решительно не знал, как реагировать. Данте аккуратно повернул голову, почувствовал, как его щека коснулась встрепанных волос демона. Выдохнул, чувствуя губы, ткнувшиеся куда-то ему в шею. Это было приятно — словно демон сам того не зная нажимал на какие-то невозможные точки в Данте, которые… нет, это нелогично. С чего ему чувствовать себя в безопасности рядом с этим вот? С чего ему расслабляться? Тони чуть-чуть приподнялся на локтях над ним и заглянул ему в глаза. Его взгляд был странным — настолько странным, что Данте даже стал всматриваться. Тони явно был где-то далеко, смотрел будто бы сквозь него. Смотрел, словно бы и не видел. Или видел не его. Тогда Данте впервые столкнулся с этим. 

С тем, что Тони прижимается губами к его губам, проталкивает язык в рот, не ощущая возражений, укусов. Тони целует его — не его, не его он целует — остервенело, жадно, до боли, кусая губы сам, сжимая пальцами скулы и заставляя открыть рот, позволить ему. Давить языком на язык, водить кончиком языка по его языку, касаться нёба. Сминать губы, влажно, сильно. 

У Данте получается вырваться и вздохнуть. Хрипло и сорвано, облизывая губы. Нельзя сказать, что ему было противно. То есть… у него давно никого не было — демоны очень рьяно на него охотятся, какое там найти себе девчонку, да и куда ее вести? Данте никогда не жаловался на отсутствие секса, но у него обычно было место, куда он водил своих многочисленных девиц. А сейчас — в ночлежку не отведешь, там уединиться негде. Ну а к Тони… Скорее всего, Тони девку просто придушит, даже если Данте предложит ему поделиться. Хотя черт его знает. Этот ублюдок, похоже, по мальчикам. 

— Данте, — Тони прихватил зубами его губу, оттянул ее и немного сжал, не слишком болезненно, но довольно ощутимо. Провел языком, выдохнул и Данте вздрогнул всем телом от его горячего дыхания. Оно обжигало, оставалось на губах куда лучше касания. Данте повернул голову, чтобы не чувствовать этого, постараться хотя бы. Не помогло — губы все еще горели. Эти ощущения были не совсем новыми, но порядком забытыми. Странными. Непривычными. Он выдохнул, резко дернул головой, уходя от прикосновений Тони. 

— Зачем? — он посмотрел в бледные глаза, с чуть-чуть расширенными зрачками. Выдохнул, рефлекторно облизываясь — а взгляд Тони тотчас метнулся к его губам словно он и не слышал вопроса. Скорее всего, он действительно не слышал. Тони навалился на него сильнее, придавливая к полу, коснулся губами подбородка. 

— Данте, — едва слышно прошептал он, касаясь кончиками пальцев его руки. Данте очень пожалел, что носит майки — из-за прикосновения от локтя и вверх побежала странная дрожь. Обычное, простое касание, мимолетное и вроде бы случайное… Данте откуда-то знал, что это не так. Абсолютно не так — Тони пытается приручить его сейчас, как собаку, чтоб не кинулся. Даже если хозяин окажется маньяком и садистом со стажем. Хотя почему это «окажется», он вроде как и есть. Данте дернулся, попробовав сбросить урода с себя. И почему-то получилось. Но в следующий момент, его снова припечатали к полу, надавливая согнутой рукой на горло. Мда, Тони был не изящен, хотя, что с демона взять. Данте хватанул воздух ртом. 

Тони не душил по-настоящему, нет. Но давил он весьма ощутимо, чтобы угрожать потоку воздуха. Давил он так, что Данте рефлекторно схватился за его руку, пытаясь ослабить хватку. Почему-то ему подумалось, что, будь демону и впрямь нужно исключительно его тело, проще для него было бы перерезать Данте горло и оприходовать истекающий кровью полутруп. Умереть от такого Данте не умрет, но будет весело дергаться — самое то, наверное. Данте нервно усмехнулся, ну, насколько он мог в таком положении. Скорее, вышла какая-то перекошенная гримаса. Дышать все еще хотелось, а Тони уже настолько отвлекся от него, что ясно было одно — просто так он не отпустит. Руку ему отодвинуть, ну или хотя бы сломать Данте не удалось — остановить демона было под силу лишь сваленной ему на голову башне Раптор Нетворк.

Данте ущипнул эту его руку, привлекая внимание. Вторую тронуть не мог — демон прижимал его к полу всем, чем только мог. Ну и рукой под горло, конечно. Если бы он душил Данте пальцами, было бы нормально. Данте — мальчик ко всякому привычный. Но нет. Он вскинул руки в привычном жесте «я сдаюсь». Нет, этот жест не был для Данте настолько привычен, он был не из тех придурков, которые с удовольствием сдавались после совершенного преступления и ловили кайф от того, что полиция не могла с ними ничего сделать. Во-первых, могла и делала, во-вторых, Данте не хотел сдаваться. Но как это делать правильно он знал. 

Все же, далеко не сразу он научился раскидывать небольшие взводы полиции направо-налево. Все же, не сразу получил такую возможность. Не сразу мог ловить собой пули почти не чувствуя болевого шока. Не сразу стал невосприимчив к целому списку парализующих препаратов. И вдобавок, он не всегда был один. В одиночку Данте все равно старался драться до последнего. Обычно, если не удавалось положить их всех, они убивали его самого — ну как, наносили, по сути, смертельные раны и оставляли подыхать. То, что Данте выживал каждый раз — не их вина. Скорее, он сам не понимал, какого хрена происходит. Чаще всего, он не помнил. Просто приходил в себя через какое-то время, в морге, в гостях у добрых людей, там же, где и упал… Он чаще всего терял сознание и не был уверен, насколько серьезно его потрепали снова. Выжил — и ладно. Но порой нападали на ночлежки. Где кроме Данте были еще и другие люди. Которые не могли за себя постоять. Которые сдавались, надеясь, что их не убьют. Данте не мог подставлять этих людей. Вообще-то иногда мог — он ввязывался в драки, а если не удавалось победить или твари начинали угрожать заложникам, Данте имитировал свою смерть или… сдавался. Ему не сильно-то хотелось быть таким, как эти ублюдки.

Тони отстранился, позволяя Данте сделать вздох. Тот сразу же воспользовался возможностью и стал часто дышать. Он ненавидел удушение — самое неприятное, что с ним происходило. Нехватка воздуха, легкие, которые судорожно пытаются работать… Задыхаться или тонуть. Данте ненавидел это. Лучше уж пуля в голову, это самое приятное. Быстро. Он не умирал ни от чего такого — но он полагал, что это просто вопрос живучести. Он был просто гораздо более живучим, чем кто бы то ни было. Мог пережить… Хотя в тот момент, когда он почувствовал нож в своем сердце… Он подумал, что умер. Он и думал, что это была смерть, и он ожил, но… нет. 

Данте приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел в глаза Тони. Прищурился. Взгляд демона по-прежнему был не слишком адекватным. Но он хотя бы смотрел на Данте. На амулет на шее Данте. Он поморщился, когда Тони протянул руку и коснулся камня пальцем. 

— Откуда он у тебя? — Данте стряхнул руку демона со своего амулета и выдохнул, нервно потирая грань камня пальцем. Скривил губы, хмурясь. 

— Я не помню. Он был у меня всегда. — Тони покачал головой и внезапно положил ладонь ему на макушку. Зарылся пальцами в волосы и чуть-чуть сжал. Совсем несильно, словно… ероша? Перебирая? Поглаживая? Данте помотал головой и скинул его руку. — Это — единственное, что у меня есть, — он прикусил язык, не понимая, почему это он начал… Данте опустил голову, посмотрел на амулет и выдохнул. 

— Тебе подарила его мать, — тихо уронил демон и наклонился к Данте. Коснулся губами его щеки и провел ладонью по волосам. Выдохнул ему на ухо: — Твоя мать надела его тебе на шею… 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — голос Данте не слушался, совершенно. Он не понимал, правда это или нет, что вообще происходит и почему. Нет, стоп. Это — правда. Он каким-то шестым чувством понимал, что слова демона верны. Тот просто структурировал обрывки воспоминаний и догадок, которые крутились в голове Данте до того. Воспоминаний о руках матери, о том, как этот кулон оказался на его шее. — Откуда ты, черт возьми, это знаешь? — Данте едва ли не прорычал это, но не вцепился в демона. Закусил губу. 

— Я знаю. Просто знаю это, — он мазнул губами по его щеке и отстранился. Сел, глядя Данте в глаза. Коснулся пальцами его руки. — Так должно быть.

Данте мотнул головой.   
— Типа «предназначение, судьба»? — Он не верил в это. Не просто не верил — он презирал подобное. Ему казалось, что это всякая там судьба не существует — его жизнь невозможно измерить чем-то таким. Нет, возможно, из каждого правила есть исключения, но все равно. Если он был исключением из миропорядка, то ему было класть на такой порядок. 

— Что-то в этом роде, — Тони выдохнул и внезапно встал на ноги. Посмотрел на Данте сверху вниз. — Ты пойдешь со мной? 

— Куда? — Данте фыркнул, поднимаясь. Скривил губы. Шея немного ныла из-за крайне бережного обращения. Он потер ее, быстро коснулся пальцами шнура подвеса. 

— В спальню. 

— Вау. Это вроде предложения на тему «о, Данте, ты такой классный, давай займемся жестким сексом без обязательств»? — он насмешливо глянул на ублюдка, вскидывая брови. Ситуация веселила его, серьезно. Секс с Тони? Что за бред. Точнее… это было странно. Сначала эта фраза про амулет. И вообще, это настроение… Этот разговор. Странный взгляд демона — реально очень нервирующий, ненормальный. Он покачал головой, встречаясь глазами с Тони. Тот сжал губы в тонкую нить и смотрел на Данте как-то совершенно нечитаемо. 

Сам Данте не был уверен. Секс с Тони — надо ли это ему? Тони, видимо, очень нужно, но самому Данте? С девками было все понятно. Но здесь… Данте по большому счету действительно было плевать с кем трахаться. Это было одним из удовольствий, которые помогали переключиться, жить в настоящем и ловить какой-никакой кайф от жизни. Расслабиться. Отвлечься от того, что его жизнь, по сути, — достаточно пустое занятие. Отвлечься от того, что на изнанке мира живут демоны. Отвлечься от провалов в памяти. Отвлечься от кошмаров. Данте нравились связи на одну ночь, выпивка и клубы. Но здесь — другое. Переспать с Тони — скорее всего, это не на одну ночь. И, скорее всего, демон считает это платой за свою помощь. Данте задумался — по идее, как нормальный мужик он должен был оскорбиться и оторвать мудаку член, запихать ему в глотку и гордо свалить в туман. Окей, все это он с удовольствием сделал бы с Тони, но не потому, что оскорблен и все такое, а потому, что белесая тварь — редкостный ублюдок. А Данте было плевать. И… не только. Признаться, ему даже было интересно. Это отдавало безумством, адреналином, новыми впечатлениями. Данте это нравилось. Наверное… 

— Идет, — фыркнул Данте, прерывая затянувшееся молчание. Тони так и не прокомментировал его фразу, да и вообще, был поразительно равнодушен к тому, что Данте говорил. Ну и хрен с ним. Плевать, что демон такой отмороженный. Так даже интереснее. — Но я сверху. 

Тони какое-то время смотрел на него безо всякого выражения, то ли взвешивал, то ли что. Данте ждал его ответа — не то чтобы ему было очень важно, но ложиться под демона это было сильно даже для него. Данте понимал, что моложе, неопытнее и вся такая ботва, но почему бы и нет? Если демон не согласится, то и ладно. Изнасиловать его он все равно не сможет, более того, Данте бы на это посмотрел с большим удовольствием. Тони коротко кивнул и вышел в коридор. 

Данте усмехнулся, потирая шею. Демон так обстоятельно обдумал эту мысль, ну надо же. Интересно, что теперь делать? Впрочем, Данте полагал, что аппетит придет во время еды. Да и целовался Тони не так уж и плохо. Скорее, хорошо. Скорее даже… круто. Как будто знал, как именно Данте нравится. Может, мудак читает мысли? Данте вышел из кухни следом за ним. Тони уже скрылся в спальне.

Данте никогда не был в этой комнате до того. Он спал на диване, а комнату к бледному мышу не лез. Хватало того, что они пересекались вообще. Поэтому Данте было интересно — на что же похожа спальня демона, в которой тот скрывался очень редко. Кстати, ничего такого там и не было — обычная комната, почти без книг и бумаг. Видимо, Тони не нравилось работать здесь. Чистота и порядок, аж тошно. Данте фыркнул и прикрыл за собой дверь. 

Демон сидел на кровати и рассеянно теребил пуговицы на манжетах рубашки. Не знай Данте его, подумал бы, что Тони нервничает. Но тот просто снова куда-то выпал. Данте фыркнул и оперся коленом около бедра демона. Помахал рукой перед его лицом. 

— Эй! Мы трахаться пришли или как? — Тони поднял голову и хмыкнул. Его руки поднялись по рубашке, лениво расправляясь с пуговицами. Данте передернул плечами. Ощущение было не менее странным, чем все остальное. Тони словно гипнотизировал его взглядом. Данте недовольно скривился и рывком стащил с себя майку. Кинул ее около кровати и вызывающе глянул на демона. Тот был ненормальным аккуратистом, но сейчас он вообще не отреагировал на брошенную на пол одежду. Тони повел плечами, скидывая с себя рубашку, стащил ее и тоже бросил на пол. Неожиданно. Ледяной мудак делает послабления, ну-ну. 

Тони внимательно оглядел Данте, задержался взглядом на едва заметных шрамах на животе. Это его как-то очень большая тварь пожевала, еще давно, лет в десять. Так и не исчезло, хотя казалось бы. Рана-то прошла удивительно быстро. Но следы — вот они. Данте полагал, что шрамы оставались на нем только от того, что реально могло убить. Или было ядовитым. Хоты они были родом из детства. Даже шрам на брови. Но Данте не помнил откуда он.   
На самого Тони было жутковато смотреть. Его тело было расчерчено синеватыми полосами, словно из тонкой стали, какими-то полупрозрачными узорами, ползущими к шее. Ровные полосы, какая-то странная геометрия… Данте провел пальцами по его груди, очертил полосу и повел чуть ниже, вокруг соска, чуть надавил. 

— Это татуировка? — Тони покачал головой, внимательно следя за его рукой. Прикрыл на мгновение глаза. Открыл снова и перехватил запястье Данте, отвел его руку в сторону. 

— Это хуже, — Тони отстранился и мельком провел пальцами по запястью Данте. Тот вздрогнул, пытаясь избавиться от назойливых мурашек, которые мгновенно пробежали от его руки до спины, заставив волосы на загривке встать дыбом. Черт, это было… Интимно. Когда его трогал кто-то еще, такого ощущения не было. Не было этого острого, дрожащего чувства, что все внутри замирает. 

Тони аккуратно расстегнул свои брюки. Кхм, ну и развитие событий. Данте нервно расстегнул свои джинсы и стал их стаскивать. Взгляд Тони — тяжелый, обволакивающий — он чувствовал всем телом. На Данте часто смотрели с желанием, но вот так — никогда. Он не понимал, в чем отличие. И не сильно хотел понимать, на самом деле, какая разница-то. Данте откинул джинсы и завалился на кровать. Довольно усмехнулся — вот что-что, а мебель в квартире демона была крайне удобной. Интересно, на такой кровати клево будет… Данте фыркнул и перевел взгляд на Тони. 

Тело того было все расчерчено этим полосами — и спина, и ноги и даже задница. На ногах и груди узор был немного тоньше, более плотным, на спине же он расходился в широкие ровные полосы, двойные. На фоне бледной кожи мудака полосы на спине выглядели ярче, а, может, они и были ярче. На ногах они были едва заметны. Данте пригляделся и смог различить совсем уж тонкие следы и на руках. Видимо, когда-то демон был исчерчен этими знаками весь, наверное, даже лицо. Они делали его строже, хотя куда дальше. 

Данте с любопытством разглядывал демона — ему было интересно, везде ли он похож на человека. Пока особых отклонений не было, кроме этих полос. Тони присел около Данте. Кажется, они рассматривали друг друга с равным интересом. Интересно, а чего это демон-то не видел? Тони коснулся его руки ладонью, провел до локтя. Облизнул губы и придвинулся ближе. 

— Данте… — выдохнул он хрипло. Самому же Данте крайне не нравилось его состояние, демон был… в общем, кажется, его немного повело. Данте, конечно, знал, что он красавец и все такое, но чтобы кого-то так переклинило от его внешнего вида… В общем, это льстило. И нервировало. Не понять, чего больше. Данте фыркнул и поймал демона за шею. Дернул его на себя и вжался в губы губами. Демон неожиданно ответил на поцелуй, точнее, позволил целовать себя, жестко и сильно, вылизать свой рот языком, не дать даже вздохнуть. Данте всегда так целовался, когда ему нравилось. 

А ему нравилось. Он с силой прошелся ладонями по бокам демона вниз, сжал ладонью его ягодицу. Чтобы там ни чувствовал Тони, Данте заводился мгновенно. В частности от ощущения опасности — он ведь демон, он ублюдок. Настоящее чудовище. Данте усмехнулся, на мгновение разрывая поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Голова немного закружилась, а в глазах потемнело. Тони резко укусил его за нижнюю губу, и Данте рыкнул от удовольствия. Руки демона оказались неожиданно чуткими — пальцы давили грубо, да, но они знали, куда давить. А еще Тони решил не размениваться на прелюдии — стал сразу ласкать его рукой. Данте подался бедрами навстречу его ладони. Что ж, если ему подрочат или отсосут, он готов на ответную услугу. Так, снять напряжение — вот это было бы неплохо. Он уже собирался озвучить эту мысль, но Тони жестко потер головку, и Данте захлебнулся стоном. 

Он закусил губу и резко дернул бедрами, подгоняя руку демона, но заставить его ускорить ласку не удалось. Тони прихватил губами кожу на его шее, втянул в рот и сжал зубами. Данте подался к нему и запрокинул голову, чувствуя, как пальцы снова пришли в движение, сжали, потерли. Тони куснул Данте за ухо, облизал его по кромке. Данте вцепился в демона, сжал его плечо и впился в кожу ногтями, хрипло застонал. 

— Слушай… я… 

Тони не стал слушать его снова и заткнул поцелуем. Нужно сказать, Данте был не против такого расклада — ему нравились такие поцелуи, ласки. Он дернулся, вспоминая, что Тони стоило бы завалить и трахнуть. Но демон сейчас так ловко перехватывал инициативу, что это даже было приятно. Даже то, как он поймал его руки и прижал к кровати. 

— Данте… — это был шепот в самые губы, от которого Данте даже немного в жар бросило. Он заглянул демону в глаза и совсем чуть-чуть охуел. Нет, не то чтобы он очень уж разбирался в чужих эмоциях и вообще… Но так не должны были смотреть на мальчика на одну ночь. На того, с кем хочешь просто переспать. Да и вообще — так на Данте никто не смотрел. Он не мог конкретно описать, как, но от этого ощущения дрожь бежала по телу. Было приятно — не то слово как.

Тони снова поцеловал его, и в этот раз Данте даже нормально ответил, не стал кусаться или бороться с демоном. Даже в тот момент, когда тот вклинил колено между его ног и чувствительно надавил, явно намекая, что он планирует сделать. 

— Эй, — Данте быстро облизнул губы и попытался не огрызаться, — мы ведь договаривались…

Тони заткнул его рукой, даже не поцелуем. Данте от такой наглости просто офигел, был готов уже врезать ублюдку, но Тони резко провел рукой по его члену, огладил головку, и Данте захлебнулся воздухом, неосознанно облизал его пальцы. Тони выдохнул где-то у него над ухом и ткнулся пальцами в рот. Данте фыркнул, отплевываясь от них, укусил подушечку указательного. 

Удивительно, но Тони руку убрал. А потом резко хватил за плечо, выкрутил руку, дернул на себя и быстро перевернул на живот. Данте грубо выругался, пробуя вырваться — ублюдок навалился на него всем телом, прижимая к простыням, обхватил член ладонью, снова жестко приласкал, сжал яйца. Данте зло зашипел, пытаясь выкрутиться, но замер на месте, стоило Тони усилить нажим. Тот выдохнул, целуя спину Данте, провел языком по знаку, вниз по мечу, до самого кончика. Данте застонал сквозь зубы. Это было пиздец приятно — все это. Его било мелкой дрожью от удовольствия. Данте прикрыл глаза, все же расслабляясь. Он помнил, что такой секс — не сильно приятно, гораздо лучше просто обоюдная дрочка или отсос, но… Ладно, плевать. Если Тони его растянет…

Данте взвыл, когда его ощутимо цапнули за плечо, возвращая в реальность. Задницы коснулись пальцы, скользкие. Он скосил глаза, попытался рассмотреть тюбик от смазки, но, видимо, он валялся где-то далеко. Данте искренне надеялся, что демон не станет жадничать — нет, он, мудак, конечно, но вроде как не собирается делать из Данте кусок мяса для удовлетворения своих нужд. Тони коснулся губами его плеча, быстро лизнул и выдохнул, когда Данте дернулся. 

А как тут не дернуться — в него проскользнул сразу два пальца. Тони не слишком старался быть ласковым, но и вроде как до грубости не доходило. Это было не слишком возбуждающе — странное ощущение, мерзкое. Не слишком болезненное… Но все равно не то. Тони снова занялся его членом и стал аккуратно ласкать, отвлекая. И постепенно наращивая темп. 

— Тони… ссссука… давай… 

Тот замер, а потом Данте буквально заорал. Зря он попросил — Тони был явно двинутым на всю голову. Он засадил Данте со всей дури и болезненно вжал его лицом в подушку. Данте даже задохнулся от боли, прокусив губу до крови. Демоны что, тащатся от чужой боли? А, точно, тащатся. Особенно от его. Он рыкнул, вырываясь, но Тони удалось его удержать, навалившись сверху. Демон провел пальцами по его члену, потер головку и стал медленно ласкать Данте, тихо что-то шепча ему в плечо, касаясь языком, губами. 

Почему-то Данте больше потряхивало не от того, что о его члене, наконец-то, вспомнили, а то, что Тони легонько касался языком кожи над его лопаткой. Черт, ему было действительно хорошо. Странное ощущение.   
Нужно сказать, с Тони всегда было в первую очередь странно. Не всегда хорошо. То есть, не настолько редко чтобы отбиваться — разрядка была нужна хоть так, хоть так, а в бары и клубы дорога была заказана. Да и Данте не выглядел милым мальчиком, на которого ведутся девочки на улицах. Как показывала практика, в Лимбо вообще было проблематично познакомиться с кем-то. Для Данте — в приличных местах он не мог появляться, но и в неприличных тоже. Понятное дело, ему нужно было сначала затеряться в этом дофига суматошном городе, а потом уже снимать себе девчонок. Желательно еще — не демониц. А вот с этим тоже была проблема. 

А трахаться Данте привык. Он привык не отказывать себе в удовольствиях — а зачем? Жизнь у него точно будет исключительно короткой. Настолько короткой, что глупо вообще от чего-то отказываться. Да и это не просто глупо — бессмысленно. В жизни Данте было много бессмысленности — точнее, она не была обременена смыслом по факту. Усугублять и заморачиваться он не хотел. 

Данте лишился девственности рано — напившись, зажал в каком-то притоне девчонку в углу, она сама была не прочь. Нельзя сказать, что он хорошо помнил первый раз, он не отложился в памяти как что-то необычное. Может, потому что Данте с самого детства видел секс — в приюте. Видел, слышал, понимал. У него был дьявольски хороший слух, ну а разобраться было просто. Впрочем, он не чувствовал особенного интереса поначалу. Попробовал, ничего так. Это уже потом он стал учиться, разбираться, как обращаться с девчонками, искать интересных, опытных. Для Данте это было еще одной возможностью… забыться. Алкоголь, наркота. Секс. Секс — дешевле. 

Когда обнимаешь горячее тело, сжимаешь его, вбиваешься — голова пустая, голова темная, в ней нет абсолютно ничего совершенно. Это самое лучшее, что может быть в мире — забвение, темное, когда нет ни мыслей, ни чувств, только базовые инстинкты. Ногти, которые впиваются в плечи, высокий голос, выстанывающий что-то над ухом — заваливать девушек было приятно. Данте старался выкладываться на полную. Это ему было нужно — потерять себя в желании брать, вжиматься в кого-то. Это очищало голову и успокаивало. Потом, какое-то время нужно просто не думать, просто растянуть это чувство восхитительной довольной пустоты. Истомы. 

С парнями было иначе — хотя по сути ничего и не отличалось. Просто Данте не нравилось брать свое у парня — девушки мягче, приятнее. С ними было куда как проще доказать кто именно сверху. Парни были парнями, даже подстилки. В каком-то смысле это Данте расстраивало. С девушками было несказанно сложнее в отношениях — выгнать поутру красотку, с которой ночью хотели развлечься только разок и безо всяких звонков и встреч потом… В общем, это было сложновато — девушки после хорошей ночи заморачивались, хотели чего-нибудь этакого… Романа, в общем. Парни — потрахались и разбежались. Но Данте выбирал то, что с грудью. По крайней мере, секс был лучше в разы. 

А еще Данте пробовал побыть снизу — с парнем. С девушкой он не воспринимал такие эксперименты — это же какой надо быть тряпкой, чтобы прекрасная дама тебя страпоном поимела. Ну и вообще. А так — он был в стельку пьян, вот и согласился. Нельзя сказать, что тогда он сильно пожалел, что было больно или как. Но и ожидаемой разрядки он не получил. Не было этой самой пустоты, вышибающий напрочь все. Ну, хорошо — ну и ладно. 

* * *

 

С Тони было иначе. С одной стороны — так тоже. То есть, секс просто, расслабиться, но этого самого расслабления и не было, абсолютного. Но с другой… Данте было хорошо. Действительно хорошо, приятно. Хороший секс. Так не было ни с кем, ни с девушкой, ни с парнем. Было ощущение спокойствия. И Данте снова удивлялся — его никто так не касался. Чтобы мурашки бежали вдоль позвоночника и не хотелось ломать ублюдку руки. Нет, так было не всегда. Далеко не всегда — Тони бы той еще сволочью. Скорее, в постели редкостью был нормальный секс, приятный для Данте. Обычно — драка. Они сцеплялись как звери, наутро у Данте болело все. Тони тоже доставалось — Данте отчетливо помнил момент, когда он скинул тварь на пол, а потом свернул шею. Это произошло совершенно автоматически, без всякого участия разума.

Тогда он понял, что произошло мгновенно — видел такое, слышал такое. Он неслабо шуганулся в тот момент, на самом деле. Он никогда не думал, что убьет кого-то в постели. Никогда. Он не думал, что настолько… Но Тони почти сразу же пошевелился. Он лежал на полу секунд двадцать от силы. Сел, вправил все на место сам… Даже не сказал ничего. Сказать, что Данте охренел — ничего не сказать. Демону было явно плевать на то, что его в порыве, так сказать страсти, немножко убили. Поднялся, поправил все на место — ну как шмотки застегнул, право слово. А на хруст вообще внимания не обратил. Данте тогда свалил в Лимбо, несмотря на то, что это было пиздец как опасно. Несмотря на то, что это могло похерить ему спокойную жизнь. 

Нет серьезно, какого хрена? Какого хрена он едва не убил ублюдка, почти трахнувшись с ним? Какого хрена мудак вообще никак на это не отреагировал? 

Данте не мог сказать, что у них были отношения. Что между ними вообще что-то было. Он не знал Тони от слова совсем. Даже настоящее имя, даже то, чем он занимался. А Тони явно чем-то занимался. Все эти книги, свитки. Тони даже сидел за компьютером — правда, с такой рожей, словно рылся в несвежем мясе. Демон пахал сутками напролет — серьезно, он почти не спал. Если он был в квартире, то торчал с этими всеми бумажками. И он бесился, стоило Данте его отвлечь. Впрочем, его отвлекало все — кажется даже дыхание. 

Он бросал все только в одном случае — когда хотел трахаться. Или как там его переклинивало? Данте не знал, что творится в голове этого маньяка. Действительно не знал. Даже не мог предположить. Раз на раз не приходился — Тони однажды выбил у него из руки стакан с соком и нагнул над кухонным столом. У него какая-то мания ненормальная была на кухню — накидывался на Данте, не давал даже водичку попить. И глаза у него были просто бешеные. Данте отбивался — часто получалось. Тони тогда молча уходил, обычно в душ. Потом Данте слышал оттуда слабый запах крови. Иногда — очень редко — хотелось постучаться. Не извиняться. Он не хотел извиняться, даже мысли такой не возникало никогда. Да и вообще, он не слишком хотел как-то идти на контакт. Обычно. 

Но выпадали и необычные моменты. 

* * *

 

Их было немного. Примерно столько же, сколько приятных вещей, которые делал с ним Тони. Потому что делал. Потому что очень редко с ним было… просто потрясающе. Самый яркий момент в воспоминаниях Данте — ночь, спальня. Руки скользят по его бокам.

Тони что-то шепчет ему на ухо — совсем слабо, неразборчиво, абсолютно неслышно, нельзя различить даже демоническим слухом. Данте кусает губы. Его не трогают толком — ладони просто касаются боков, спины, ведут по его собственным рукам. Губы прижимаются между ключиц, прихватывают кожу, зубы оставляют след. Данте жмурится. Так проще представить, что его сейчас касается кто-то, кто хотя бы приятен. Это просто смутный собирательный образ — Данте не знает ничего конкретно, он просто думает о том, что приятно, что где-то есть кто-то… Он отпускает мысль и подается навстречу ладони, скользящей по ребрам. Тони царапает кожу ногтями, оставляет полосы, следы. Не совсем до крови и не совсем больно — Данте нравится. Он выгибает спину и затылком упирается в подушку, открывая шею. Зубы оставляют след на его коже — кожу втягивают в рот, сжимают. Данте уверен — засос выйдет что надо. Даже жаль, что сойдет к утру. Совсем немного. Но… 

Он прекращает думать об этом, когда Тони ведет пальцами по его животу и немного царапает. Он давит ладонью, еще не касаясь ниже. Просто… ведет. Данте вскидывает бедра, пытаясь подогнать его руку, чтобы тот опустил ее. Данте облизывается и почти рычит. Он не воспринимает Тони сейчас демоном или личностью — руки, губы, тепло. Он действительно теплый, почти горячий. Тони стонет ему на ухо, прихватывает губами мочку уха, языком водит по кромке, зубами хватает. Данте не нравится, что демон часто пускает в ход зубы. Но пальцы, ладони… Он ведет ладонями по его бедрам, оставляет следы ногтей. Притягивает его к себе, прижимается. Но не ведет рукой вниз, даже коленом не давит, скотина. Данте шипит от ярости, стараясь подогнать его руки. Стараясь заставить его коснуться. Черт.

— Ублюдок… — громко стонет Данте едва ли не впервые, кусает губы. Руки демона на его талии, он сжимает его бока, жестко давит. Дергает за волосы, заставляя снова откинуть голову назад. Тут Данте не возражает — он расцарапывает в кровь руки Тони, оставляет полосы на предплечьях, ногти сдирают кожу. Данте быстро облизывается, тянется к демону — укусить скорее, не поцеловать. Хочется схватить зубами мягкую плоть, мягкую кожу. У Тони обветренные и тонкие губы — но кусать их приятно, демон безумно соблазнительно вздрагивает. Вздрагивает — и подается навстречу. И наконец-то ведет ладонью вниз, между его ног, по члену. Трет головку кончиками пальцев. 

И это хорошо — Данте вскидывает бедра вверх, за ладонью, за пальцами. Он кусает губы, шипит сквозь зубы и старается заставить ублюдка хоть как-то ласкать его. Тони против — он навязывает медленный, безумно медленный ритм, это не ласка — издевательство. Он кусает губы сильнее. Тони хватает его за шею, не спереди, сзади, заставляет выгнуться. Его перехватывают, переворачивают. Руки демона уходят от него, и Данте яростно рычит, подается задницей назад. Он уже не против того чтобы Тони его отымел, в конце концов, это будет даже приятно. Он проезжается щекой по подушке, закусывает уголок и ерзает. Его спину целуют, бока царапают. Данте сильно подается назад и, наконец, член демона прикладывается к его бедру. Горячий. Очень. Он влажно пульсирует. Данте хочется оттдрочить демону. Но главное — он хочет руки, он хочет пальцы на свой собственный член, он хочет, чтобы демон держал его и ласкал. Тони начинает это. Он обхватывает его член пальцами, у самого основания. Данте толкается ему в ладонь, подается бедрами.

— Тониииии, — он хрипло стонет, потирается членом о его пальцы, ладонь. Он чувствует кожу, чувствует жесткую кожу привыкшего к драке демона, чувствует сильную хватку. Член трется головкой о его бедро, горячий. Внезапно пальцы пропадают. Данте не понимает сначала и инстинктивно подается вперед, прикладывается стояком к простыни. Он двигает бедрами, дергается снова назад. Кусает губы и резко поворачивается. Тони сидит на краю постели и… собирается свалить? Собирается встать? Что? 

Данте действует быстрее мысли. Он хватает демона за руку и резко дергает его к постели снова, сжимает пальцы на запястье, едва ли не до хруста. 

— Ты охуел? — кажется, этот вопрос демону Данте будет задавать вечно. Это лучше всего характеризует его поведение, действительно. Тони смотрит ему в глаза безо всякого выражения. У него стоит — это точно, Данте видит. Но он словно не здесь. — У тебя ебаное раздвоение личности? — спрашивает Данте в лоб, хмуря лоб. Он давно думал о том, что все эти перепады настроения могут объясняться именно этим. Больно часто переклинивает демона. Но разве у них может так двинуться психика? По ходу, может. Тони отрицательно качает головой. 

— Что, бля, цену себе набиваешь? Я тебе не подстилка на веселую ночку, которую можно продинамить, если вдруг упало, — Данте презрительно кривится почти с ненавистью. — Или у тебя что, заклинило все нахуй? — Данте резко дергает тварь на себя, заваливает на кровать и смотрит в эти уебански бледные глаза. Он действительно в ярости. — Слушай сюда, — он шипит прямо в лицо мудаку, — мне класть, что творится в твоей ебанутой башке, но ты не один тут, сука, — Данте с отвращением отпихивает его от себя. Он уже внутренне смирился, что ему не светит секс. Ничего, рукой он может обойтись. 

Данте откидывается назад, на подушки. Ничего, перекантуется Тони в гостиной, если так уж хочет в целку поиграть. Он раздвигает ноги, обхватывает свой член и ведет пальцами по стволу. Закрывает глаза, облизывается. Ему в целом наплевать на Тони — есть он в комнате или нет. Поэтому он подскакивает, когда его руку сверху накрывает рука. Ладонь скользит поверх его ладони, и Данте неохотно открывает глаза. 

— Совесть проснулась? — Тони не отвечает, перехватывает его руку за запястье. Отводит чуть в сторону, заставляя убрать пальцы от члена. Данте облизывается. Руки Тони касаются его бедер, гладят. — Посмеешь меня трахнуть, сломаю член нахуй, — Данте откидывает его руки. Демон качает головой и снова касается ладонями его бедер. Гладит кончиками пальцев. 

— Успокойся, — Тони говорит это крайне тихо, почти без выражения. Прикрывает глаза, словно так ему проще. Он подается вперед. 

И касается губами головки его члена. 

И обводит языком. 

Данте прошивает от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Он выгибается, резко сводит лопатки и вцепляется пальцами в волосы демона. Тони даже не мотает головой. Он просто обхватывает головку губами, лижет, касается самым кончиком языка. Это напоминает одно — котенок лижет молоко. И это… Данте с силой давит на его затылок. Демон нарвался. Он заслужил, черт побери. Заслужил. Данте имеет право… ох. 

Он вскидывает бедра, сжимает волосы Тони и толкается демону в рот. И Данте даже успевает спохватиться — тот ведь откусит ему член к чертовой матери. Но ничего не происходит. Тони берет в рот. Но не просто — у него западают щеки и… и горло несколько раз сдавливает член. И это, блядь, охуенно. Тони сглатывает, и горло несколько раз сжимает член, сильно. Блядь. 

Данте в свою очередь сгребает волосы демона в охапку и окончательно срывается на рык. Это даже не стон — низкий, почти звериный рык. Тони не хватает техники какой-нибудь матерой шлюхи, да, но он делает это так, он делает это настолько хорошо, что у Данте дрожат колени. Он выгибается до боли, подается бедрами и буквально вбивается в чужой рот. Он не знает, насколько это приятно для Тони, скорее всего, нет, но Данте плевать. Влажно, жарко, тесно — рот у Тони охренен, горло узкое, губы мягкие… и они такие темные, черт. Данте завороженно смотрит на то, как скользят они по стволу, вниз-вверх, как растягиваются, обхватывая… В углу рта демона блестит слюна. Почему-то это выбивает почву из-под ног, именно это… И то, что через мгновение рот Тони наполнит сперма, сперма Данте. 

Данте хрипло стонет и кончает, широко раскрывая глаза. Он смотрит, он следит… И черт. Тони сглатывает, Тони глотает. Глотает его сперму.  
Перед глазами темнеет. 

Несколько секунд Данте просто дышит. Воздух с трудом врывается в его грудь, он чувствует каждый вздох. Голова тяжелая и пустая и это… Да. Это настолько хорошо, что Данте приходится заставить себя вспоминать где он и с кем. Блядь, даже если он был бы с какой-то суккубихой в кровати и та ему так круто отсосала, а потом кинулась, пытаясь вырвать сердце... Данте бы потерпел, правда. 

Думать лениво.

* * *

 

Думать лениво настолько, что он зарывается пальцами в волосы Тони. Перебирает и гладит их. И только потом понимает, что делает. 

Демон поднимает на него глаза. Облизывает губы, потом вытирает лицо краем простыни. Моргает. Данте замирает на месте, пытаясь понять, как нужно себя вести. Убрать руку или?.. 

— Ты похож на него, — Тони прикрывает глаза и стряхивает руку Данте. Он хмурится устало, отстраняется и ложится на другую сторону кровати. — А я пытаюсь вернуться, — Тони тянет на себя одеяло, заворачивается в него. Данте кусает губу. Кажется, демон… он не понимает… он… 

Данте касается плеча Тони, совсем неуверенно. Гладит сквозь тонкое одеяло. 

— На кого я похож? — он заговорил совсем тихо, прижался губами к виску демона и осторожно погладил по волосам. Тони дернул плечом. 

— На него. Я его потерял, — демон выдохнул. — Я сам виноват. И я хочу вернуться. Все исправить. Я обязан вернуться, — Тони выдохнул и повернулся к Данте. Тот не мог ничего сказать по его глазам — что-то вроде равнодушия или… Или. Но не презрение и ненависть, привычные ему. Тони прикрыл глаза снова. — Ты — Данте. Несмотря на то, что ты… такой, — последнее он буквально выплюнул, с яростью и злостью, но тут же добавил равнодушно. — Я знаю, что ты — не он. Но я хочу не знать, — демон дернул плечом, скидывая его руку, и укрылся одеялом снова. — Спи. 

Данте не знал, что сказать. Действительно не знал — а что тут скажешь? Зато многое сразу стало ясно. Очень многое. В частности то, что Тони и впрямь видел в нем кого-то еще. Данте понимал, что весь этот бессвязный шепот и впрямь к нему не относится. Ощущение было верным. Срывающийся шепот с его именем — и это шепот не для него. Но Тони… его голос настолько срывался… Данте посчитал, что от боли. Он действительно любил того, кого звали тем же именем, что и Данте. И между ними случилось что-то страшное. Данте казалось, что Тони раскаивается… Но он знал — тот не способен на это. Наверное. Может быть. 

Данте еще долго смотрел в темноту — думал. Думал о демонах. О демоне. Оказывается, они тоже умеют… любить. Странно. Данте никогда не думал о них так. Как о людях, как о тех, кто способен чувствовать страх, боль… привязанность. Он покачал головой. Он никогда не задумывался о том, что демоны — такие же существа, как и люди. А он сам? Кто он? Человек — нет. Демон? Тоже нет. Кто он? И может ли он… чувствовать? Может ли он… Интересно, будь он на месте Тони — он тоже бы так? Кинулся к тому, кто… похож? Данте закусил губу, глядя на демона. Его силуэт был четко очерчен под одеялом, он лежал спиной, и Данте не мог сказать, спит он или нет. Наверное, спит… или нет. Дышит ровно, как во сне, но… Данте сам закрыл глаза. Тони был ублюдком, это точно. Тони был демоном. И все равно — Данте не мог разбудить в себе ненависть, презрение или хотя бы былое равнодушие. Хотя бы то, что чувствовал раньше, пока демон не… Он нахмурился. 

Стоп, Данте. Ну и узнал ты, что Тони двинутый на его имени, на том, кто на Данте вроде как похож. И что с того? Что? Ну, любит он кого-то там. Ну и хрен с ним. Но ничего не изменилось. Не изменилось — это точно. Данте покачал головой. Любит он, страдает он. Но Данте тут ни при чем. Данте не должен… переживать на этот счет. 

Встретились — разбежались. Хрен с ним. 

Тони ведет себя так, будто все в порядке. Точнее, для него и впрямь все в порядке. Он видит в Данте какого-то левого Данте и его это не ебет вообще никак. Но Данте… Самому Данте не так уж и нормально все. Демоны почти перестали обращать на него внимание. Нет, серьезно — можно выйти на улицу днем и не провалиться в долбанное Лимбо. То есть… Данте-то все равно нарывается, но он может сделать больше двух шагов. Он может зайти в магазин и купить пожрать. Он может купить сигарет и даже бухла. Он чувствует себя даже живым. Ну, по крайней мере, не крысой, которая бегает от света. И это неожиданно приятно — выйти на улицу. На нормальную, человеческую улицу. Не видеть какое-то время этой конченной правды. Это забвение, обман. Но это очень сладкая дрянь. Как наркота — не подсесть бы. Хотя, Данте уверен — ему не грозит смешаться с толпой. Но жить, безусловно, проще. Спасибо ублюдку Тони.   
Хотя ублюдку плевать. Кажется, демону глубоко накласть, чем живет Данте, что творится в его голове. Кажется, демона переклинило — он торчит в своих исследованиях, даже не обращает внимания, если Данте не появляется сутками. А он, впрочем, и впрямь не появляется — ему-то что? Демоны почти не кидаются, если вести себя прилично, не орут «Данте!» на каждом углу. Можно спокойно заливаться в клубах, клеить девок. А если хочется размяться — то врезать кому-то под камерами. Стопроцентное попадание в Лимбо. Это охрененно, что уж там. Данте так давно не жил в свое удовольствие. 

И он вообще-то хочет свалить от Тони. Демон занят своими делами, да и… Он может найти себе другую грелку в постель. Пусть собачку заведет, толку будет больше. Собачку, похожую на Данте, ха. 

И черт, ему некуда водить девчонок. Не к Тони же — в смысле, это будет забавно. «Крошка, знакомься, я живу с этим отморозком. О, крошка, ублюдок тебя убил». Данте думал об этом раньше, да и ему не слишком хотелось тащить девок тогда. Но теперь… Отношение Тони точно не изменилось. А вот Данте… А вот Данте был бы не против изменить раскладку в своей жизни. Раз уж она настолько устаканилась. Хотя — об этом он мог бы мечтать раньше. А вот сейчас… 

* * *

 

— Я смогу вернуться, — Тони сказал это неожиданно, когда Данте хотел свалить из дому, чтобы поразвлечься. Демон стоял в дверях, аккуратно облокотившись на косяк. Он был бледен как полотно, со впавшими глазами, осунувшийся… А потом что-то вызывало у Данте лютый диссонанс и он даже не понял поначалу, что именно. Он нахмурился, медленно осматривая демона, закрыл дверь изнутри и только потом до него дошло. Тони, блядь, улыбался. Безо всякого выражения глаз, с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом — но его губы были растянуты с легкую улыбку, едва заметную, но… Улыбку! Тони! Улыбку! Данте показалось, что демон издевается над ним.

Выражение его лица выглядело конченным гротеском. Это невозможная, странная гримаса, она была чужой. Но… какого хрена Тони так себя вести? Данте склонил голову набок. Улыбка выглядела естественной, словно Тони не старался держать ее. Но остальное лицо не реагировало на это. Спрашивается, какого хрена. Данте помотал головой и скривил губы. Да плевать ему на то, что творится в ебанутой башке этого демона!

— В смысле, уехать из Лимбо-сити? — Данте едва ли не огрызнулся. Он уехать не смог бы — даже убежать. Он пробовал. Не раз. И не два. И не три. Пересечь границу этого ада он так и не смог. А на пропускных пунктах без документов… В общем, тухлое это дело — быть чуваком по имени Данте. Улыбка с лица Тони исчезла, но он все же ответил. Странно, не рассвирепел, не кинулся. Был доброжелательным — да пиздец. Что сдохло в этой Вселенной. Интересно, уже конец света? 

— Не совсем, — он пожал плечами и жестом пригласил Данте пройти в гостиную. Данте нехотя поплелся. Нет, ему было… плевать ему было, серьезно. Что там за судьба будет у Тони, что там… Он скривил губы. — Это будет ритуал. Я потерял то, что позволяло мне путешествовать между мирами, но… Но у меня остались еще мои собственные способности. Это немного не то, что нужно, но сойдет. Я понял, как использовать демонические потроха этого города. 

— Хотя на что-то он годен, — хохотнул Данте и сцепил руки. Потер ладони. — И когда ты это сделаешь? — Данте куснул губу изнутри. Ему… ему не нравилось. В смысле, он хотел свалить от Тони, он хотел… Данте на мгновение прикрыл глаза и тотчас открыл их. Да что… да что его так трясет-то… Ну какого…

— Я не уверен. От месяца до года. А, может, мне хватит и недели, — Тони внезапно пересел к Данте и коснулся рукой его амулета. Данте почему-то подумал, что демон сейчас выставит его. Мол, поигрались и ладно, копия не может быть лучше оригинала и все такое. Тони внимательно глянул ему в глаза. И резко схватил за горло. 

От неожиданности Данте хватанул ртом воздух. Что за!.. Данте яростно дернулся, пытаясь скинуть мудака к чертовой матери. Ублюдок, тварь. У Данте в глазах белело от ненависти. 

Тони с силой ударил его под дых, а Данте вскинулся, отпихивая сволочь от себя. Выгнулся, двинул его локтем в живот и, захлебываясь, наполнил легкие воздухом. Данте резко ударил ублюдка, сминая его рожу кулаком, закашлялся, пытаясь вдохнуть глубже.   
Сипло выругался, глотая ртом воздух.

— Тварь, — прорычал он, видя как Тони от удара опрокинулся на спину. Данте сплюнул в сторону и поднялся с дивана. — Ну ты… — он смолк, кривясь, и вышел из комнаты. Ебанутый, абсолютно ненормальный демон.   
Тогда Данте хлопнул дверью от души. Больше всего он хотел сюда не вернуться. Нет, серьезно. Тони — шибанутый маньяк, демон. Возвращаться-то зачем? Эбони и Айвори при нем, денег на пару дней хватит. Если что — можно вернуться и к грабежу. И блядь, демон перестанет трахать его мысли. Демон перестанет в них появляться. Ублюдок. 

* * *

 

Вернуться ему пришлось.

Точнее, он не выдержал. Да, блядь, не хотел приходить. Это было сложно для него, он честно задрался. Тони — неадекватный мудак. Какие отношения. О чем, блядь, вы. Тони — демон. Тони с ума сходит с того, кого зовут Данте. И блядь.   
Но не поставить в этом точку он не мог. Нет, правда. Отпустить ублюдка в какое-то странное путешествие — окей, да кто он такой вообще. Их ничего не связывает. Абсолютно ничего, окей, Данте не спорит. Но просто… В общем, это было погано. Данте был… ладно, он вернулся в квартиру. 

Дом встретил его пустотой и тишиной. Тони, видимо, уже свалил. Просто блеск. Блеск, блядь!

Данте впечатал кулак в стену. Она пошла мелкими трещинами - хорошо, что не обвалилась, конечно. Руку Данте накрыла чужая ладонь. Пальцы сильно сжались на запястье, а кончики их скользнули вдоль вен.   
— Ты еще здесь… — Дате не дернулся, не желая видеть бесшумного ублюдка. Он вообще не хотел видеть этого бледного выродка. Никогда больше его не видеть. Никогда. 

— А ты пришел попрощаться? — Тони коснулся языком его шеи, провел по загривку и прихватил зубами. Неощутимо, но достаточно приятно. Данте рыкнул и дернулся, пытаясь вывернуться, пытаясь вырваться. По коже бежали мурашки, мелкие, противные — от удовольствия, поганого удовольствия. Данте не хотелось… не хотелось испытывать это. Зубы Тони схватили его кожу ощутимее, и он резко ударил. Снова ударил Данте мордой о стену. Блядь, любимая ласка.   
От боли в глазах потемнело, во рту появился острый металлический привкус от разбитых губ. Да просто шикарно, сука! 

Тони дернул его к себе, развернул и сильно приложил спиной ко всей той же многострадальной стене. Впился губами в губы так, как не целовал его до того. Язык сцепился с языком, Тони просто не давал ему и себе дышать, душил его своим языком, кусал губы, вылизывал. Сильно и резко тер языком нёбо, прихватил зубами щеку. Данте смог сжать зубы на его губе далеко не сразу, только в тот момент, когда Тони немного отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть. Оттолкнуть его удалось — и губы ублюдка были окровавлены. Тони облизнулся. Данте тоже.

— Ты скучал… — это не было вопросом, да и не важно, кто из них это выдохнул. Данте оскалился и двинул коленом, прижимаясь к паху Тони. Ухмыльнулся, притягивая его к себе уже сам. Сжал пальцы на ягодицах твари — задница у него была крепкая. Интересно, насколько круто ее выдрать? Круто. Данте уверен. 

Тони схватил Данте за волосы и дернул голову назад, заставляя открыть шею. Впился в нее губами, а потом сам двинул бедрами. Данте проматерился, чувствуя, как член демона ощущается через ткань. Он ухмыльнулся.   
— Что, оттрахаешь меня? — Данте дернул головой, стараясь заглянуть ублюдку в глаза. Тони широко и хищно усмехнулся. Данте поразился тому, как преобразилось лицо демона. Словно ему стало… лет девятнадцать. Данте хмыкнул и дернулся навстречу Тони. Уткнулся лбом в его лоб и ухмыльнулся еще шире. 

— Было бы неплохо, — прошелестел Тони. Неожиданно, он ответил. Надо же. Его голос был едва различим, но все же, не молчание. Прогресс. Данте беззвучно рассмеялся, откидывая голову назад. 

— Окей, неплохо так неплохо… — Данте сжал пальцы на плечах демона и подался навстречу. Медленно и плавно потерся о его тело. Тони глухо рыкнул — и это первый раз, когда Данте услышал от него такое. Глухо рыкнул, приложил его к стене и неожиданно подхватил под бедра, как пушинку. Данте истерично рассмеялся. 

— Джентльмен, мать твою, — Тони куснул его в шею, снова впился в губы, смял их, навязывая свой ритм. Укусил его губу, явно в отместку. Надо же, мелкий мстительный демон… Данте весьма неделикатно уронили на кровать.   
Тони сжал его бедро, накрыл рукой пах и снова укусил в шею. Накрыл своим телом. 

— Ох, блядь… если я снова назову тебя по имени, ты свалишь, да? — Тони поднялся над ним на руках и склонил голову набок. Коснулся губами его носа.   
— Это не мое имя. 

Тони резко потерся пахом о его бедро, и Данте застонал, кусая губы. Надо же, он соскучился по этому пиздецово неправильному ощущению. Нет, а что правильного в том, что стояк прикладывается к коже сквозь ткань? Да ничего. Но Данте почему-то сейчас нравилось. Он привык. Действительно привык. 

— И как мне тебя звать? — Данте простонал это сквозь сжатые зубы, завозился под животом у демона, стараясь расстегнуть его брюки. Тони на мгновение отстранился и помог ему, а потом сам запустил пальцы ему в джинсы. Данте тихо засмеялся, кусая губу. 

— Я не скажу тебе… — Тони на мгновение смолк, справляясь со сбившимся дыханием, и Данте ощутил что-то вроде ликования, — свое имя… Тони… достаточно…

Данте зашипел, выпутываясь из джинсов, раздвинул ноги шире, стараясь одним движением вывернуться из одежды. И стащить с Тони этот ублюдочный жилет — когда он носил рубашку, было нормально его раздевать, а вот… Данте выгнул спину, стаскивая майку с себя. Тони отстранился на мгновение и разделся. Данте, щурясь, облизнулся. У демона было охрененное тело. Такое тело только трахать. К сожалению, хозяин этого тела был против.   
Тони оскалился и резко схватил Данте за плечо, перехватил ногу и перевернул на живот, навалился сверху.

— Любитель ставить раком, — зло зашипел Данте, закусив уголок подушки. Уткнулся в нее лицом, чувствуя, как сильные руки прошлись по бедрам, смяли ягодицы. Блядь, Данте тоже хотелось потрогать. У Тони была тонкая, белая кожа, на которой охрененно приятно было оставлять следы. И хотелось это делать. Но, увы. Сука.

Тони рассмеялся, кусая его за плечо. Тварь, тварь, тварь… Данте двинул задницей. Прелюдий и ласк не хотелось. Хотелось убивать. Сильно хотелось убивать. И трахаться. Нет, не трахаться. Ебаться. 

Тони зарычал, кусая кожу между его лопаток. Данте почти заорал от боли — зубы демона были весьма острыми, а кожа вокруг знака на спине — чувствительной. Данте сам двинул бедрами, потираясь о пах демона. К заднице прикоснулись холодные пальцы, и Данте протестующе вскинулся. Мог бы и согреть блядскую смазку руками. 

Данте снова дернул бедрами и сам насадился на пальцы. Внезапно Тони замер. И его рука, сжимавшая бедро Данте, дрогнула.   
— Данте… — хрипло застонал он и резко впечатал его в простыню. 

— Ты, сука, что творишь! — Данте не выдержал и крикнул, двинул кулаком в кровать и болезненно зажмурился. Черт, черт, черт… От боли в глазах потемнело. Член болезненно вошел в его тело, растянул совершенно неготовые мышцы — и блядь, это было больно. Больно. Тони рыкнул ему в шею и стал беспорядочно целовать, покусывать его ухо, водить ладонями по бокам. Шептать что-то. Он замер, не двигаясь. Был милосерден, давал привыкнуть? Нет, скорее всего, наслаждался теплом. Ледяной мудак. 

Данте открыл глаза и заморгал, стараясь прийти в себя побыстрее. В постели с демоном не стоило особенно рисковать здоровьем и валяться беззащитным куском мяса. Он облизнулся, аккуратно поднялся на руках, резко мотнул головой. Напряг мышцы. Тони продолжал вдавливать его в постель и прижиматься грудью к его спине. Он прихватил его ухо губами, совсем мягко и нежно, облизал по кромке. Данте выдохнул, прикрыв глаза на мгновение — это прикосновение было таким приятным, таким интимным… Словно… бы… черт. Данте уткнулся лбом в подушку и закрыл глаза. Аккуратно дернул плечами и подал голос:  
— Эй… ты заснул? 

Тони резко вскинулся. Блядь. Зачем Данте вообще говорил? Мог же… Демон резко двинулся в нем, подаваясь назад, сжал руками его бедра, почти полностью вышел, но буквально через секунду сильно и резко ворвался на свое законное место. Данте глухо вскрикнул. Тони — ублюдок, сразу взял быстрый и жесткий темп. И это было сильно. Данте почти кричал — не сказать, что прямо-таки от боли, но удовольствия, от которого едет крыша, тоже не было. 

Демон болезненно сжал его талию ладонями, дернул на себя, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, выставить задницу повыше. Мудак. Данте не любил эту позу — так трахали конченных шлюх. Ага, и его тоже. 

Тони вздернул его, чтобы поставить на четвереньки, надавил на поясницу и, наконец, добился нужного положения. Данте задрожал, чувствуя, как глубоко вбивается сволочь. Уже больно не было — Тони двигался рвано, резко и глубоко, но это было хорошо. Сорванный, сильный ритм — но блядь. У Данте поджимались пальцы на ногах, колени разъезжались. 

— Блядь, блядь, блядь… остановишься… выебу… 

Данте попытался обхватить свой член ладонью, чтобы подрочить, ведь тварь о нем уж точно не вспомнит, сука… Руку схватили за запястье и сильно заломали, прижали чуть выше поясницы. Тони навалился на него сильнее, двинул бедрами, распластывая его по кровати. Данте изогнулся до хруста в спине и застонал, выгибая шею. Тони зло зашипел, сжал зубами его плечо, едва ли не сдирая кожу. Зарылся пальцами в его волосы и тоже сжал, болезненно дернул голову Данте назад и потом почти без перехода уткнул его лицом в подушку. Данте выругался, сквозь зубы, костеря ублюдка за садистские привычки, но подмахивать не перестал. 

Это была даже не боль, но и не удовольствие, но черт — это было хорошо. Не раздирающий на куски кайф, не долгожданная разрядка — но вполне приятный процесс. Мммм… Данте хрипло и придушенно застонал.

— Хочешь сильнее? — тяжело выдохнул ему на ухо Тони низко и сорвано, словно простонал. Данте болезненно зажмурился, закусил губу. Все тело прошило острой судорогой, заставив его забиться под демоном — не от оргазма, если бы. Но от удовольствия — точно. Черт, если бы он кончил сейчас, Тони бы его оставил, но нет. Если бы все было так просто.

— Да… — едва слышно выдохнул Данте, кусая губы. Он не мог двигаться — Тони так сильно прижал его, что даже поерзать было проблематично. И подрочить тоже. Черт, черт, черт. 

Данте захлебнулся стоном и болезненно зажмурился, уткнувшись в подушку. Демон вбился в его тело так сильно, что кровать надсадно скрипнула и… 

И что-то произошло.   
Данте заорал. 

Резкий, болезненный толчок — и, кажется, демон стал… демон изменился… Блядь! Это было уже паникой — Данте рванулся из-под него, напрягая все силы, но ему просто не дали вывернуться, отдернуться. Демон навалился на него, черт, он стал куда как тяжелее. И… что, блядь, что? Чешуя? Что? 

Тяжелая, грубая броня оцарапала спину выступающими частями. Тони рыкнул у него над ухом, уткнулся лбом в его плечо, а Данте почувствовал, как что-то в это самое плечо уткнулось. Рога? Кажется, да. Блядь. И… ох, какой большой был… блядь, блядь… 

— Ты охуел?! — Данте умудрился заорать, пока демон замер на месте. Воздух толкнулся в легкие, но вдохнуть нормально не получалось. Сука, тварь демоническая, ублюдок… Данте зарычал сквозь зубы, полностью глуша рык демона. Кто еще из них… 

— Дантеее… — и этот рев напоминал то, что Данте слышит по ночам в Лимбо, гребаном городке-кошмаре. Тони двинул бедрами, впечатываясь в его тело, вжался в него и содрал кожу на спине о свою броню. Данте вскрикнул, закусил губу.   
— Сука, сука… ублюдок! 

Данте продолжил шипеть, материться. Он почувствовал металлический привкус во рту — прокусил свою собственную губу. Блядь.   
Демон вздернул его, впился когтями в бедро. Данте выдохнул, чувствуя кровь. Обоняние обострилось — он знал, что все, что он сам, кровать, демон — все пахнет его кровью. Ублюдок, тварь. Садист. 

Данте подался задницей назад и выругался, уткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки и прогнулся. Что он творил… демон… трахаться с демоном… блядь. Какого хуя… Какого… Сука, сука… Он никогда не… Данте зарычал и хрипло что-то простонал, даже не понимая сам, то именно. 

Когтистые пальцы обхватили его член, броня на запястье задела яйца, ладонью… Блядь, ладонь оказалась очень холодной и жесткой… Но — в меру. Данте вскрикнул, когда она двинулась вверх по стволу, а потом… А потом палец потер головку, и Данте сорвал голос. 

Он сжался вокруг демона, всем телом почувствовал, какой именно у него член. И… и Тони тоже кончил, до боли вжавшись в тело Данте, и вскрикнул над его ухом. И это гортанное «Данте»… Это прозвучало так, будто он обращался к нему, а не… к тому, другому.   
И, кажется, это было толчком, который вырубил Данте окончательно. 

Он никогда раньше не терял сознание от секса. Он никогда раньше не отрубался так — кончив и провалившись в темное забытье. Никогда — никогда и ни с кем ему не было так одуряюще хорошо. Ни с одной девушкой, с которой он трахался — неважно, насколько долго или сильно. И даже то, что он сейчас… 

Данте не чувствовал своего тела, словно он спал и не спал одновременно, он не мог пошевелиться, но чувствовал себя, будто летает. Руки чуть-чуть покалывало, голова была легкой-легкой, но и все тело — тоже. Легким и тяжелым. Странно… и он был расслаблен… как никогда не. Данте и не знал, что можно так — чтобы все тело расслабилось, было легким, не нужно было сжаться в пружину… То есть, нужно было, он понимал это умом, но не хотелось. Данте не чувствовал себя так и… И ему нравилось. 

Данте с трудом открыл глаза. Скосил взгляд чуть в сторону, отыскивая демона. Тони сидел на краю кровати, уже в человеческом виде. Его руки были расцарапаны — удивительно, что еще не прошло все. Сам Данте повел плечами, ощущая, как медленно затягиваются следы. Он все еще затягивались, хотя обычно, когда Данте приходил в себя, следов уже не было. Но все же… его трахал демон. Надо же… ха, а Данте думал, что набухаться и обколоться — самое страшное в этой жизни. Он тихо хмыкнул, потягиваясь. Если он правильно почувствовал, тварь, поимевшая его, была весьма… интересной. Интересно, он на динозавра похож или на большую ящерицу? Или это одно и то же?   
Тони внезапно откинулся назад, улегся на кровать. И внезапно… 

Данте дернулся, вскинулся и едва ли не зашипел. Демон обнял его. Просто обычное… немного мягкое объятие. Как обнимаются любовники после хорошего секса. Что за?.. 

Данте не знал, как отреагировать на это. Данте не знал - протянуть руку, привлечь демона за талию к себе или… или что. Тони аккуратно уткнулся носом ему в висок и вытащил одело из-под Данте. Тот выдохнул и позволил ему вытащить, не отстранился, когда демон накинул на него это самое одеяло. Нет, не на него. На них обоих. Данте прикрыл глаза, опустил плечи и позволил Тони прижать его к себе. Его ключицы оказались где-то в районе лица Данте, и он нашел себе место. На макушку надавил подбородок — не очень сильно, но ощутимо. Тони чуть завозился, и между ним и Данте совсем не осталось места. Демон выдохнул, ероша дыханием волосы Данте. И… черт…

— Тони… 

— Тихо. Не порти момент. 

Данте недоверчиво хмыкнул и заткнулся. Надо же… Кажется… кажется, демонический ублюдок решил вспомнить, что у него было что-то там… такое. На Данте вспомнить. Что ж, он не возражал. В конце концов, когда бы кто был к Данте… кто бы к нему так относился… Хоть когда-нибудь. Может быть тогда, в прошлом… в те моменты, которые он не помнил. Может быть, в то время… В детстве. 

И почему Данте чувствовал себя так, будто… 

— Эй, Тони… 

— Я же сказал, тихо, — в голосе послышалось привычное раздражение, холодная брезгливость. Привет, бледная тварь, мы по тебе очень скучали. 

— Тони… — Данте не обратил внимания на угрозу и продолжил, — а ты, часом, мне не отец?

Какое-то время демон молчал и Данте уже подумал, что… На самом деле, он не знал, что думать, но тут он услышал какой-то странный звук. Какие-то… какие-то всхлипы?.. Что?.. 

Данте прислушался и вскинул голову. И увидел дивную картину: губы Тони странно кривились, а из горла слышались еще более странные звуки. И… бля. Данте захотелось стукнуться мордой в стену. Тони смеялся. Тони ржал. Видимо… он не слишком умел это делать или же это вообще было впервые. Ну, вряд ли впервые — но, скорее всего, такого давно было. И Тони смеялся, тихо, как-то медленно, его голос срывался в разную тональность, разную громкость. Данте хмыкнул и сам тихо рассмеялся, уткнулся в плечо демона и обнял его за талию. Скривил губы в незлой ухмылке, негромко фыркнул и коснулся губами чужой кожи. Закрыл глаза. 

— Ну, раз не отец… значит, можно тебя теперь оттрахать, — сонно пробормотал Данте, когда демон отсмеялся и снова опустил подбородок ему на голову. Погладил по плечам.   
— Можно, можно… — тихо выдохнул Тони. Прижал Данте к себе. — Я позволяю.   
— Не сейчас… — пробурчал Данте и потерся носом о его шею. Тони пожал плечами и коснулся губами его лба. И снова обнял. И расслабился. Данте почувствовал, как потяжелело тело. Глаза неумолимо слипались. Было тепло. И хорошо. 

* * *

 

Проснулся Данте в горящей квартире. 

Всюду был огонь. Яркий, ревущий. Простынь уже тлела с краев. Кровать, на которой лежал Данте… И черт, она уже загоралась. 

Данте подскочил с кровати, выругался, обжегшись, и схватил со стула джинсы. Он только сейчас заметил, что легкие болели — он не мог дышать, горло истерично сокращалось, грудь давило. Блядь, блядь. Данте не знал, сколько времени он провалялся в комнате, горящей… Блядь! Не только комнате! 

Он выскочил в зал, на ходу натягивая джинсы, и заорал, чувствуя, как огонь лизнул колено. Стукнул себя по ноге, туша, выматерился. 

Блядь, да что такое… Огонь, самый настоящий огонь… Данте не знал, как реагировать. Он впервые оказался в пожаре, в огне и… нет. Не впервые. 

Но поймать мысль он не успел. 

Ребеллион! Данте схватил меч и вскрикнул о боли, чувствуя, как раскалившаяся рукоять прижгла кожу. Запахло паленой плотью. Чертов Тони! Чертова квартира! Данте крепче сжал меч, не обращая внимания на боль — он представлял, что будет с его спиной, если сейчас меч, раскалившийся в огне, войдет в него. И... Данте закашлялся, захлебываясь. Он мог не дышать, но легкие все равно сокращались, пытаясь протолкнуть в себя хоть сколько-нибудь воздуха, а горло болезненно драло. Данте… не был уверен, что выживет — обычный человек точно сдох бы уже от угарного газа, но Данте… Но Данте — другое. Голова кружилась, виски давило. Блядь. 

Он подхватил кобуру, затушил ее о бедро и затравленно огляделся. Черт. Черт. Через коридор… Выбить дверь… Данте закашлялся, хватаясь за горло, сжал его, стараясь не позволить себе надышаться ядовитым дымом — задохнуться он не боялся, а вот вырубиться сейчас… Ох, блядь, если он отрубится сейчас… Данте передернулся. Его обгорелое тело очень порадует ублюдков… И персонально одного… ублюдка… 

Данте перескочил диван, схватил край горящей занавески и с силой дернул ее, обрывая карниз. Отскочил назад, чтобы горящая ткань не упала на него, и горящее дерево не врезало ему о голове. Данте выматерился и рванулся вперед. Блядь, это будет… Это будет больно. 

Данте рванулся сквозь огонь и впечатался в стекло со всей силой. И стекло треснуло, брызнуло осколками. Данте почувствовал резкую боль — руки, ноги, грудь, лицо.   
И не только. Сзади его опалило. Кажется… блядь. От резкой боли Данте перекосило и… 

Перед ним раскрылось Лимбо. 

Мир резко обретал цвета — ядовитое, кислотное пламя, зеленое. Словно огромная рука оно тянулось за Данте… А под ногами было небо.   
Когда пламя отпустило его, Данте был уже без сознания. 

Очнулся он в тюрьме Хэллфэйр.


End file.
